Solem et Lunam Angelus
by Sage S. Adoren
Summary: Aingeali is Gandalf's young and optimistic apprentice, Thorin is an exiled king of the most mightiest of Dwarven Kingdoms, the two have intertwined destinies and despite their differences, they both seek the same thing: to liberate Erebor from a Dragon's vicious clutches... And to find love and companionship...
1. Chapter 1

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter One:  
Tender Beginnings

::::::

Gandalf had traveled for a long time now. He was on his merry way to a city known as Dale, built by men who were at the foot of a mighty Dwarven kingdom known as Erebor. But it was not for the men did he seek to create his well-known fireworks. Rather, it was for the newborn son of Prince Thrain.

As he was nearing the city, his tentative ears catching onto all sounds that the animals and critters made in the early evening in the lush forest next to Dale. Ah, such a beautiful day it was. The evening sky was beginning to fill to no end with many, many stars. And a full moon as the sun had reached the horizon.

Then he heard it. The sound of a... baby? Yes, it was a baby, crying in the distance. Gandalf, always curious and certainly not ready to leave an innocent child out in the woods, got off his wagon and followed the sounds to off the path, where he found the source of the noise.

There, on the ground, wrapped in a bundle of cloth, was a small newborn baby. Gandalf gasped and looked around, as if to confirm if the child was indeed alone. They were. Upon closer inspection, Gandalf realized that the baby was a girl. He examined the crying child and gently gave her a look over, to identify the species, so that he may perhaps leave the girl with her proper race.

This idea was thrown out the window as soon as he saw the markings up her neck which came from her back, hidden behind the cloth. Gandalf pulled off the cloth carefully to examine her back, and to his shock and disbelief, he found two small wings protruding from her back, the size of a small swallow's wings. They outstretched to reveal that they were a beautiful rainbow color, though the wings would change color if you tilted them in a different position.

Gandalf, knowing immediately what this creature was, gently put the cloth back over her wings and began to hum softly under his breath, his voice laced with a sleeping spell. Suffice to say, the babe quickly calmed down and she fell into a gentle sleep.

He knew that there would be no return for her to her former home, so he carried her back to his wagon and settled her down next to him, he fetched some blankets from behind and wrapped the spot next to him in a makeshift bed. He carefully examined the sleeping baby again and sighed. This was not something he could settle alone. He needed to consult his colleagues and the White Council.

But, unwilling to let loose a good payment for his show for the newborn dwarf prince and since he would definitely need the money to help raise the young baby, he set off once more to Dale.

He arrived later than expected and met up with Fundin, the advisor to the king of Erebor along with his young son Balin. Fundin noticed the girl but said nothing about her.

"So where shall I set these up?" Gandalf asked, Fundin nodded once and smiled.

"The Lord of Dale and I have agreed the best place to shoot them would be on the outskirts of Dale and in front of Erebor." Fundin explained eagerly. He was quite excited to see Gandalf's magnificent fireworks. Balin on the other hand, looked utter bored, his young child face looking up at his father with a dull boredom.

Gandalf noticed and when the two made eye-contact, Gandalf gave the young dwarf a wink. Balin looked troubled but said nothing.

Gandalf quickly made his way to the suggested spot and began setting up. Eight o' clock was approaching in 5 minutes and he needed to be precisely on time. As was his code, wizards do arrive precisely on time. Gandalf turned to the sleeping girl after he finished and picked her up and held her gently.

"Wake up, little one," he said softly and the girl soon yet begrudgingly woke up. She turned her big deep blue eyes to look into Gandalf's grey eyes. He smiled warmly and turned to look to the sky. The girl followed his gaze to the night sky and the he walked away from the about to burst fireworks, as to not scare the girl.

And suddenly, they were off! The fireworks went up in a blaze of fire and exploded in colors and beautiful patterns. Gandalf and the baby girl watched. Gandalf smiled slightly yet turned to look down at the bundle in his arms. The tiny girl watched with awe in her big beautiful eyes at the sky. At the many lights. Not even the explosions or loud sounds seemed to faze her.

Gandalf smiled, he expected this, and taking another look at her, he noticed her sticking out wings slightly and tucked them back into the bundle. Realizing her wings were special, definitely not on accident and could make many unwanted eyes turn to her, he realized that he could not just leave her with anyone. He would have to look after her.

Her wings also needed to be hidden. Unfortunately, such a wonderful yet beautiful gift could not be so easily shown. So, with a very powerful spell he spoke, the wings on her back glowed brightly until the light dimmed and gone were her wings.

He let the girl watch the fireworks until they all were gone.

By the time that happened, the girl was asleep and he settled her back onto the wagon. Fundin approached the wizard to congratulate him and give him his payment. Gandalf decided to make his way to his next stop, to see Lord Elrond. Though not of the fate of the young baby, but simply to say hello. He hadn't heard from or spoken to Elrond for a long time.

He decided against telling anyone of her origins. He knew many could not be trusted. And he knew that many challenges would await this young girl. He would need to train her in the art of magic. Her kind had an affinity for powerful magic. So he would. And then another problem came up. What was to be the child's name?

Gandalf, being the ever clever wizard that he was, gave the girl a rather subtle name.

"Aingeali, Welcome to Middle-Earth..." Gandalf spoke softly under his breath before going to find a place to rest before the long journey tomorrow...

:::::

An hour earlier, Nis the Princess of Erebor and the wife of Thrain, was giving birth to the couple's first son. She screamed and sobbed as she pushed and pushed, eager to push her son out.

"I can see his head, your grace, you just need to push some more!" One of the nurse maids yelled over the poor dam's screams. Thrain was right beside his wife, holding her hand tightly yet she seemed to beat him in strength in that very moment as she squeezed hard.

Nis countinued pushing until the nurse once more yelled out: "One more push, your highness!"

"You are almost there, my love..." Thrain whispered to Nis gently. Nis, with one more scream and a final push, pushed out her child fully. After hours of pushing, the princess had finally given birth.

Thrain embraced his wife gently and she breathed heavily, "You've done so well, Nis..." Thrain spoke softly as his wife cried.

"Your son, your majesties..." the nurse-maid said as she handed the over-joyed parents their son. Thrain and Nis eagerly took him and began to shower him with soft words of love and welcome. Their son...

"Shall I go tell the King, your highness?" the Nurse-maid inquired softly.

Thrain turned to her and smiled, "Thank you, Gima. And please do. Tell my father that his grandson is born!" Thrain exclaimed happily and Gima with a wide smile, nodded and ran off to find the king.

After several minutes, Nis was string enough to get up, and just as she finished changing, Thror arrived with Gima behind him. Thrain presented his newborn son to Thrain who smiled widely at his grandson and gently took him into his arms.

The baby boy looked up at his grandfather with curiosity yet he was also kind of confused, seeing the confused dwarf, made Thror laugh. "Hello, young one. I am your grandfather!" he announced boldly to which the boy simply cooed and stared up in wonder as he pulled his grandfather's beard. Thror laughed whole-heartedly.

"He has a strong grip, that lad!" Thror laughed merrily, he then gently pried away his grandson and gave him back to his mother, "What shall you name him?"

The couple shared a look and Thrain smiled, "Well we aren't entirely sure yet."

Thror only nodded and smiled widely, "Take your time, my son. He must have a grand name!" Thror teased, and Thrain nodded with a good-natured smile.

"Of course, father." Thrain replied.

Then a look of realization came to Thror's face, "Oh! Thrain, Nis, I have a surprise, prepared by Tharkun himself!" Thror said joyfully as he began to walk, "Come, come!" he exclaimed and went away.

The couple smiled to each other, and Nis, carrying the baby, followed her husband and her father-in-law to the overlook to Dale. And when they came out and into the night sky, the two were pleasantly surprised to see many, many fireworks in the sky, all of wonderful colors and shapes and sizes.

The couple watched in happiness, the perfect way to celebrate their son's birth. And then it came to them, the name of the lad.

"Thorin..." Nis and Thrain spoke in sync. They shared baffled looks but smiled when they came to the conclusion that this was their son's name.

"Thorin..." Thrain said, taking his son into his arms and pressing his forehead to Thorin's. Thrain then embraced his wife and their son gently. Thror noticed and smiled as he quietly stepped away to let the family hold each other...

::::::

But little would both the baby dwarf prince named Thorin and the baby girl named Aingeali would be destined to great yet dangerous roles. And that their fates would collide.

And that the adventure had only just begun...


	2. Chapter 2

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter Two:

Life of The Sky Child

A/N: To anyone curious, Aingeali's name is pronounced as "En-galee".

::::::

Aingeali's eyes opened.

She had just awakened from a wonderful dream. A familiar dream. Regardless, she got up and quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit. She dressed in traditional wizard robes but made to fit her as a woman better.

She emerged from her tent and smiled at the early morning breeze. She looked to the hill in the distance and grinned as she raced towards it once more.

She laughed as she climbed to the top and saw a beautiful view of the horizon, and the sun was peeking just above the edge. Aingeali's eyes widened in awe, this view never ceased to amaze her. Sunrises never ceased to amaze her, they were just so... fascinating.

"I thought I'd find you here." a familiar grandfather voice spoke from behind her. Aingeali quickly turned around to find her adopted-father standing there with a kind smile and mischievous eyes.

"Father!" Aingeali exclaimed as she gave the elder Maiar a bear-hug. Gandalf 'ooffed' and stumbled back slightly. Despite her short stature similar to that of a dwarf, she was still underestimated by many of her strength.

Gandalf returned the embrace after she released slightly. The two hugged each other before releasing fully.

"Oh, father! I've been traveling far too much recently! I went to go see Uncle Radagast recently. He's been doing quite well, as has Sebastian!" Aingeali exclaimed excitedly. Gandalf only listened with a caring smile.

"I see." was all he said.

"And Greenwood is certainly beautiful this time of the year, the snow is simply magnificent!"

"Indeed."

"Oh father, you simply must stay with me longer! I have much to show you! I have greatly improved and my eyes aren't constantly changing color!"

"I... I can't this time..." Gandalf said, sounding rather disappointed and disheartened.

"Oh but it's ama-" it was only then when Gandalf's words sunk in, and her eyes widened as she went silent and calmed down, "Oh..." came the soft yet saddened reply.

"Though I promise it is of great importance, Little Dove." Gandalf said quickly, yet smoothly, trying to make sure she understood, "It will change the fate of Middle Earth itself... I'm going to search for Thorin Oakenshield. The quest for Erebor... must begin."

Aingeali was quiet but turned to him fully with a half-hearted smile. She knew that name but didn't comment on it. Instead, her former saddened state turned to one of indifference.

"I understand, father..." She trailed off, "I understand if you don't want me to come..."

"I am inviting you. As my personal assistant." Gandalf had a twinkle of his usual endearing mysterious nature. Aingeali looked utterly joyful as she grinned widely and with a happy cry, went to go pack her things. But Gandalf's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"But I must go see Thorin Oakenshield about this before any final decisions are made. However... in the mean time, I would like it if you send this to Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien." He said, pulling out a scroll of some kind wrapped in cloth to give to Aingeali, who took it gingerly.

"This is important. It must get to Lady Galadriel and only she may see it. Afterwords, meet me in a place called Bag End in Hobbiton, the Shire by April 30th." Gandalf said seriously, a tone he only ever used when it was very important and needed to be taken seriously.

Aingeali nodded slowly, "Alright, father. I will do it!" she smiled as she went to go run to go pack, but she hesitated, "Father... I've been curious..."

Gandalf regarded her with a curious look as he nodded for her to continue.

"Well... you see, Since I'm turning 195 tomorrow and since it is an adult age... I was wondering if you could tell me what the markings on my back are?" she asked, rather awkwardly as she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

Gandalf's eyes looked empty for a moment before he sighed, "I apologize, Little Dove, but I cannot tell you... I'm afraid that knowledge is something you yourself must find... You are a strong and independent girl, Aingeali. Your spirit is wild and carefree and always searching for purpose. A purpose which you must find."

"I... I guess..." Aingeali's eyes looked sad as they turned a darker shade of blue. But then she shook her head and they returned to their usual golden orange.

She embraced Gandalf once more, "Thank you, father..." She said softly and into his robes. Gandalf smiled warmly and returned the hug.

"You're welcome... and goodbye for now once more..." he responded before letting go and walking away, with a final wave, he left. Aingeali sighed as she watched him before beginning to walk down the hill back to her camp.

She eyed the scroll and placed it into her tent. Then her gaze turned to the sky, where the sun had just risen up. A longing stare. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair, to glide through it and never stop. She longed to fly...

Regardless, she packed up her camp, remembering to leave not a single trace. She looked back up to the sky and sighed. The green earth on which she stood held no place for her wild spirit. And she was desperate to know what the symbols on her back meant...

But she had a gut feeling that someday she'd find out.

When she finished packing up, she uttered elvish words to use a pocket dimension spell on her bag to store her items and put them all in. Since she didn't have much to bring, the weight wasn't too heavy yet it would still drag her down from her usual speeds. So with some more elvish words, she made the bag lighter.

Content with her bag and her traveling gear, she began to charge up her magic to "jump". Since this process took a couple of minutes and required the caster to be still as a stone, Aingeali was forced to find a space where she knew nothing would attack her.

As soon as she found decent cover, she stood completely still for 5 long minutes. When her magic was ready, she grinned as she felt the surge of power coursing through her body.

And then she preformed the "jump".

It was as if the world around her turned to a blur. A fast rainbow of color zooming by her as she propelled forward. But to a bystander, she'd only be a blur zooming by at impossible speeds by foot and a trail of yellow light would follow and remain for only a few short moments.

It would take about an entire day to get there at the speed she was traveling. But this did not bother Aingeali. Though she could go faster and let her magic drain faster, she liked the speed she was going. It made her feel as though she could fly.

Upon reaching the the borders to Lorien, she halted her jump and took several panting breathes. She had nearly used up all her magical charge to get there. And it would take several weeks to replenish it.

In the meantime, she could easily just stay with Galadriel as a guest, seeing as she knew the ancient elf would allow her to.

Aingeali approached the gates to the city and three elf guards intercepted her.

The first one, much taller than Aingeali's short dwarf-like stature with near white hair, asked: "You approach Lorien, please state your name and business here."

Aingeali smiled and nodded, complying: "My name is Aingeali, Daughter of Mithrandir. I've come to deliver a message for Lady Galadriel from Mithrandir. He ask that _I_ be the one to deliver it to her."

The guard looked a bit startled from her boldness and her heritage. But he quickly recovered, and replied, hastily: "Apologizes for the stares, but Lady Galadriel isn't available currently."

"How so?" Aingeali inquired, patiently.

The guard raised an eyebrow at her, impressed and slightly bewildered by her increasing boldness in tone: "My Lady is currently attending royal duties with Lord Elrond. But I will escort you in if it is re-"

"That will not be necessary." A new voice cut in before the guard could finish.

Everyone turned their gazes to the source and found the Lady of Lothlorien standing there, her eyes fixed on Aingaeli.

Aingeali smiled widely and pushed passed the guards to run straight towards the Lady. And with a shocking amount of strength, she embraced the Lady with happiness.

"Auntie!" She exclaimed, like a young child seeing their relatives in a long time. The three guards were shocked and flabbergasted, unable to say a single word at what they were witnessing.

Galadriel smiled and returned the embrace, having not even been fazed by the child's embrace. She had gotten rather used to them by now and did in fact enjoy them.

"Hello, Aingeali." Her soft yet piercing voice replied kindly.

Aingeali, remembering the reason for why she was here, broke away and bowed a little, bringing up her most respectful and regal voice as the child-like nature suddenly shifted to that of a wise adult: "My Lady, I bring you this message from Mithrandir. He told me that you should be the one to read it and only you."

As Aingeali spoke, she pulled out the scroll which Gandalf gave to her and presented it to the Lady.

Galadriel nodded once and turned away: "Come, you are drained and tired. And you are just in time for dinner. We shall first eat and then I will look over his message." She said with a slight smile.

Aingeali nodded in deep appreciation and with a grin followed the Lady, standing by her side as the two walked towards the royal area.

Leaving three guards utterly confused...

::::::

Aingeali sighed in content at her current predicament.

She was in a tub, bathing with bubbles and hot water and letting her body be cleansed of it's filthiness.

It was bliss.

Now, it wasn't that Aingeali hated or disliked being dirty, that was far from the case. She didn't _mind_ it. She didn't like it but she didn't dislike it. Rather, she was oddly complacent with nature, especially dirt. Anything that was a part of nature was seen, in her eyes, as something to be a part of.

That didn't mean she didn't enjoy a nice hot bath with wonderfully scented soap and herbs. It was a peaceful night and the bathing room's window provided a grand view of the city and the full moon with some few clouds.

Despite it being winter, the coldness of the northern areas (which she was priorly in) wasn't present here, though it was still slightly cool. Along with the magic preventing any sort of coldness to enter the structures and buildings.

Aingeali, not wanting to keep her hosts, got out of the large tub and changed into some of her more... presentable clothing.

Priorly she been dressed in winter-appropriate travel clothing, light though with wool and leather, it was extremely comfortable. Though she did prefer lighter clothes drastically to being all snugged up in wool and leather. Aingeali was almost begging to wear something light.

She hadn't worn the dress in a long time so she was eager to wear it.

It was a satin silk dress with the bust being red and the colors from there slowly fading into orange at the waist and yellow at the skirt. It didn't have any shoulder sleeves and cupped her hips and waist nicely. Though the skirt was long and trumpet shaped, with open areas on her upper outer thighs, revealing skin. Though it wasn't too scandalous and Galadriel had seen Aingeali wear more revealing things.

Aingeali was a woman who carried herself well and thought nothing of what others would think of her. Knowing that she had every right to her body, what to do with it, and since she was blessed with a rather curvy body, she might as well show it off.

When Aingeali arrived at the dinner table everyone stood up to greet her.

At the table were Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn. After the greetings were passed, everyone was seated once more along with Aingeali. And they all began to dine.

"Lord Elrond," Aingeali said, trying to draw a conversation with the elf, who looked at her while the Lord and Lady of Lorien were talking, "How is Arwen..?" She asked, a bit shy.

Lord Elrond smiled and nodded: "Arwen is doing quite well. As are Elladan and Elrohir and Estel."

Aingeali smiled gladly: "I heard from Mithrandir that Estel was going to start to train soon. In a year or so."

Elrond looked rather unpleased with this fact, though did well to hide it: "Yes... I worry for him. His future and what sort of challenges he might face some day... I really do not want to be the person who dooms the boy to always have a war internally."

Aingeali, having known only that Estel was extremely important and that he was destined to something grand, looked sullen as well: "Yes... But perhaps you don't have much to fear. I may not know the full extent to his past or future, but I certainly know that if anyone can prepare him, it would certainly be you, my Lord."

Lord Elrond gave her a smile of appreciation. He knew she was referring to how long he knew her. He had known Aingeali since she was a baby and he did have a large part in her own childhood as Mithrandir often stopped by Rivendell to drop off Aingeali when he was going to do something potentially dangerous (as the old wizard did have a tendency to bring mischief wherever he went).

Lord Elrond, like Estel, had come to care a great deal about the Istari's adopted daughter. And he could definitely appreciate her power in magic. Being unusually adapt at it. For a daughter of man, she was unnaturally skilled at it.

"I give my thanks to you, Aingeali." Elrond replied thankfully. Aingeali smiled and nodded once.

"You're very much welcome, my Lo-"

"Aingeali." Galadriel's voice broke the girl's sentence.

Confused at the suddenly serious voice in Galadriel's tone and the sudden addressing, she turned towards the Lady and noticed Galadriel was holding the scroll that Aingeali gave to her, but she replied: "Yes, my Lady?"

"Did you read this letter by any chance?" Galadriel asked, her voice earnest.

Aingeali blinked, confused, as she responded: "Um, n-no, my Lady."

Galadriel turned her gaze from the scroll and towards the girl. "Are you certain?"

Aingeali nodded, honestly and decisively: "No, my Lady. I promise to you that I did not read it. Nobody has but Mithrandir."

Galadriel looked shocked for a second before her features softened and she said, this time calmly and softly: "I apologize for my outburst, Aingeali. Thank you for delivering this."

Galadriel rolled up the scroll and placed it back onto the table next to her now empty dish. Aingeali was bedeviled and curious, staring at the scroll. She really wanted to know what the scroll had written in it...

::::::

Three weeks later, Aingeali was back on the road, heading towards the Shire. April was only two months away and according to her planning, she reasoned that if she travelled by foot for the first few weeks, she'd have more time to charge up another jump and make it to the Shire just in time to meet Gandalf...


	3. Chapter 3

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter Three:

"The Shire And 12 Peculiar Dwarves"

:::::::

The Shire.

A peaceful, calm place of creatures known as Hobbits who liked nothing more than food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home. And many were not too fond of going off into adventures, nor were they much fond of outsiders. That's not to say they were ignorant, they just didn't like troublemakers or people who came out of no where for secretive reasons.

So naturally, when a short, small and thin woman came out of no where with a trail of yellow golden light behind her stopped in the middle of the market, it greatly surprised many hobbits, both customers and sellers.

Aingeali looked around, only to find many stares and eyes on her, she grinned sheepishly and quickly made her way out of Hobbiton's markets. She wanted to land in Bag End and not in the center of town. So curiously, she made her way to Bag End, to meet Gandalf. She was precisely on time, not a minute late, heaven forbid she show tardiness to her father.

"Ah, Aingeali, there you are!" A familiar voice called out and Aingeali turned her head to see Gandalf standing just a couple of short meters away. She grinned happily and hugged him tightly, ecstatic to see him again.

"Father!" She exclaimed, her embrace tightening. Gandalf laughed and hugged her back. When they parted, Gandalf gave Aingeali a look of slight mischief. And she raised a brow at him. "Father, what is going on?"

"Oh, we're going to meet a particular fellow by the name of Bilbo Baggins." He said, and both of Aingeali's eyebrows lifted in suspicion.

"Bilbo Baggins?" She asked, to which Gandalf only nodded before walking off, with Aingeali following him. "And where would we find said Mr. Baggins?"

::::::::::::

"Good morning."

Said the confused yet deluded Bilbo Baggins. Aingeali and Gandalf stood behind the short wooden fence as they watched the hobbit. Aingeali looked positively awed by him, she had never met a hobbit before so his appearance was rather refreshing! Also, he was exactly her height! Sure, she had been around dwarves but they were always so much taller than her.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf started in his usual nonchalant tone. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you want it to be a good morning whether I like it or not?" Gandalf paused and Bilbo looked positively dumbfounded. He looked at Aingeali's awed gaze for a second before looking back at Gandalf, who continued:

"...Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or that it is a morning to be be good on?" Gandalf finished. Bilbo was not sure how to respond to such a strange greeting (if he could call it that).

"All of them at once I suppose?" Bilbo said, unsure of himself. Gandalf gazed at him with a 'hm'. Bilbo looked back at Aingeali who ceased to have an awed expression and instead just smiled politely at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, directing his gaze back to Gandalf.

"That remains to be seen..." Gandalf said vaguely, before continuing: "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." He said with an edge of mystery in his voice.

Bilbo looked mildly irritated. "Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." He said, his voice hiding a subtle refusal. "Dirty, nasty, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" He chided, putting his pipe in his mouth once more (Aingeali hadn't noticed the unhealthy thing until now) before walking over to his mailbox and taking out several bill letters.

He hummed, as if to tell Gandalf to go away, looking up and back down at the letters in irritation. Before he took his pipe out of his mouth and nodded once.

"Good morning." He said, as if it was final and walked up the stairs going up to his front door.

Gandalf's voice stopped him: "To think I'd live long enough to be 'good morning'd by Belladonna Took's son! As if I was selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf said, very unamused. Aingeali stood there, unsure how to respond to the exchanges between the two.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked, surprised and taken aback.

"You've changed and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf chided, as if not aware of the subtle insult.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" And there it was, Aingeali should have known her father had been vague about how much he knew this Hobbit. Ah, well, that's what made him Gandalf.

"Well, you know my name but you don't remember that I belong to it, I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means..." He huffed lightly. "...me." He finished.

Aingeali smiled slightly at her father's passion for his name yet also his embarrassment that he was not remembered. Even Aingeali found it odd, how could one forget this meddling yet great wizard?

Bilbo looked at if he was reminiscing something. "Not Gandalf, the Wandering Wizard who made such _excellent_ fireworks!" Bilbo complimented, suddenly remembering the wonderful things Gandalf did in his spare time. "Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's Eve!" He said, a smile graced his features.

Even Aingeali grinned when Gandalf encouraged him to keep going mid-sentence in. Bilbo then turned to Aingeali and looked slightly confused.

"Who are you?" He asked, curiously, though as if he should know her. Gandalf looked embarrassed.

"Oh my, in all this tension I've forgotten to introduce my daughter!" He chided himself. "Bilbo, this is Aingeali. She is my daughter and a student of magic and is quite gifted!" Gandalf praised. Aingeali blushed slightly.

Bilbo nodded. "Are you a wizard?" he asked, and Aingeali giggled.

"No, I am just someone who's gifted with magic." She said, softly yet unsure. Bilbo smiled politely.

"Huh." He said, interested in what exactly she was gifted in. Bilbo had a smile on his face before his face turned serious and he took another whiff of his pipe, turning to Gandalf. "No idea you were still in business." Bilbo said.

Gandalf's own smile turned to a frown. "And where else would I be?" Gandalf asked, knowing what Bilbo meant. Aingeali was appalled by the suggestion.

"Well, I'm pleased to know that you remember something about me, even if it is only my fireworks." Gandalf spoke softly, nodding slightly. "Well then, it is decided." He said vaguely. Aingeali looked at Gandalf with a curious look.

"It shall be very good for you." He said, pointing towards Bilbo, who did a double take. "And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." He said, more vagueness in his voice. Bilbo looked mortified.

"Inform the who?" He said softly before looking towards Gandalf who began to walk away. "No, no!" Bilbo exclaimed, catching the wizard's attention once more.

"No, we do not want any adventures here! Not today-" He cut himself off, walking up his stairs and stood in front of his door and turning towards the two. "I suggest you try under the Hill or across the Water." He gestured towards the areas though when Gandalf and Aingeali did nothing he paused.

"Good morning." He waved off, before walking into his home and locked the door behind him. Aingeali, a little confused and taken aback by his strange behavior, watched as Gandalf walked up to the door and wrote a Dwarvish symbol on it.

"What is that, Father?" she asked, softly. Gandalf, finishing, turned towards her and smiled.

"A calling card." He said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smile. "Aingeali, would you do me a favor and stay here with Bilbo? I shall return here by tonight to pick you up. I have some business to attend to." He said, and Aingeali, trusting her father's strange judgment (as it proved to be right many times before), nodded and watched as Gandalf walked away.

She walked up the stairs and to the door, which was perfect for her height she noticed, eyed the symbol on the door before knocking softly on it. "Um, excuse me, Master Baggins? Gandalf left me here..." She said, a little shy to ask for a place to rest before Gandalf came for her.

Bilbo opened the door several hesitant seconds later. "Oh. Um, I apologize for that... Um, you seem like a nice young lady. Do come in." He said, moving aside for Aingeali to walk in. She hesitated before walking in, and was immediately amazed by his wonderful and beautiful home. It was all in her size! And everything just looked so cozy and warm. It was a very inviting home!

"You have a beautiful home, Bilbo Baggins!" She complimented, with a grin and an awed gaze. Bilbo, having never seen anyone glow so much from just the sight of his hallway and only a portion of his home, felt prideful yet slightly sheepish. She was being very genuine.

"Ah, thank you. It's been in the family for years." He said, and Aingeali grinned.

"You needn't be so humble, Bilbo! If I were living in this home, I'd want to show it off to everyone." She giggled, Bilbo smiled. This girl seemed too innocent and sweet. A great contrast to Gandalf's wise and old appearance.

"You don't seem like that kind of person, Miss Aingeali." he said, Aingeali nodded slightly.

"Yes, I think I'd be too shy for such a feat." She said, blushing. The two began to converse about various things, ranging from Hobbits to Aingeali herself. But she never mentioned anything about where she was exactly from. Bilbo found this odd but didn't comment on it. After all, if she didn't want to, she needn't make herself uncomfortable.

Bilbo showed her his home and to all the places that she could visit. She felt like she could melt into the library when he showed her the small yet pleasant library. The two spent some time in there, reading some books. And Biblo found himself gaining an odd, yet polite and kind friend.

They had their meals together and when night came and dinner was starting, the ringing of a bell startled them. Aingeali immediately got up and Biblo soon followed her to the door. It was Aingeali who opened it, expecting Gandalf.

But she was pleasantly surprised to find another her height, yet still much taller. Yet he still had an intimidating aura to him. He had a long black beard with long hair yet he was bald on the top of his head. He was no Hobbit as Hobbits didn't have beards, so she assumed he was a Dwarf.

The Dwarf looked surprised to see her too, but when he noticed Bilbo behind her, he nodded, introducing himself with a bow: "Dwalin, at your service."

Aingeali eagerly let him in, her childish innocence naturally inclined to meet new people along with knowing Gandalf's plans. Bilbo seemed a lot more hesitant, as he asked: "Do I know you?"

It was rather comical when Dwalin responded with a straightforward: "No."

But Aingeali knew that he had something to do with the Quest Gandalf had gone to talk to Thorin Oakenshield about. So, she did not assume anything suspicious. "Well hello, Mister Dwalin! I'm Aingeali and this here is Bilbo Baggins!" She introduced happily.

Dwalin looked a little dumbfounded by her giddiness when Bilbo had been confused and lost. "Um, hello?" He half asked asked, wondering why a young lass like her would live with Bilbo. Perhaps they were married? No, she looked like a young woman while Bilbo looked as if he was reaching his mid-30ties. A daughter? Sister? Possibly.

He turned to Bilbo as he hung up his coat. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Where is what?" Bilbo asked, confused. Dwalin gave him an odd look.

"Supper." He said. "He said there would be food and lots of it."

Bilbo grew more confused. "He said..?" He paused. "Who said?" He asked softly. Aingeali knew that perhaps it must have been Gandalf and did not say much else.

As Bilbo lead Dwalin into the diner, Aingeali waited by the door, knowing Gandalf was coming soon. Several minutes passed and a knock broke her thoughts and she opened the door eagerly. It wasn't Gandalf but another Dwarf, only much older yet looked more pleasant. He was right above Aingeali's height. And he looked unsure, as if he had the wrong house.

"Um, does a Bilbo Baggins live here?" He asked, and Aingeali nodded a smile graced her features. The white bearded Dwarf smiled politely and kindly. An elderly kindness Aingeali had gotten to know over the years through several wise old men. "Balin, at your service." He said with a lower bow than Dwalin's.

Aingeali smiled widely. "Aingeali, at yours!" At her greeting Balin smiled before his face turned mildly serious.

"Am I late?" He asked, and Aingeali shook her head.

"No! Not at all, in fact, I believe you're early." She said just as Bilbo turned the corner to get the door himself. Balin noticed Dwalin behind him and grinned as he went to go greet him. Aingeali heard them refer to each other as brothers and smiled. Bilbo looked shocked when the brother knocked heads against each other.

As Bilbo followed the two Dwarves who walked off to get dinner prepared, Aingeali sat down on a chair near the door, waiting for Gandalf once more. When the third knock sounded, Bilbo and Aingeali opened it. In front of them were two younger Dwarves (perhaps just above her age), they looked like brothers yet with very different hair color.

"Fili." The blonde said.

"And Kili." The brown haired one said.

The both finished together with a synchronized bow: "At your service!"

"You must be Mister Boggins!" Kili said, a grin on his face. Aingeali giggled slightly at the mispronunciation though Bilbo looked shocked.

"No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!" Bilbo exclaimed and began to close the door but Kili stopped him, holding the door open.

"What? Has it been canceled?" He asked, a little devastated. Fili looked slightly more composed.

"No one told us." In fact, Fili looked more confused.

"Canceled? Nothing's been canceled-" Bilbo began but Kili cut him off mid-sentence.

"That's a relief!" he said with an excited grin as the two barged passed Bilbo. The brothers gave him their weapons as Aingeali closed the door, a little offended by their rude behavior. When Kili noticed Aingeali, he turned to her with a handsome yet flamboyant grin.

Her offense forgotten as he turned on his charming mode. "And who's this lovely lady?" He asked, flirting. Aingeali blushed when the two looked at her with flirting smiles.

"I-I'm Aingeali." She said, her cheeks turning red. Bilbo felt the urge to go to her and defend her. For Yavanna's sake, the poor girl looked lost and confused yet also embarrassed! Couldn't these dwarves take the hint?!

"You don't have to be scared of us. We don't bite." Fili teased and Kili grinned slightly.

"Not unless you want us to..." Kili flirted with a hushed tone. Aingeali felt as if she could melt as he said that. This Dwarf was infuriating yet strangely cute. She couldn't help the silly giggle that escaped her lips.

"I would not like to be bitten, Mister Kili." She said with a flirty smile. The two brothers looked amused.

"Nah, we won't. I don't think your husband would appreciate that." Kili said, looking over at Bilbo, who blushed red.

Aingeali laughed. "Bilbo? No, no, no, Bilbo isn't my husband! He's just a friend." She said, giggling slightly at what Kili suggested. Bilbo nodded, completely agreeing. She honestly did not know how to deal with dwarves, having not interacted with them much.

Kili nodded. "Well, then. You don't seem like my type." He said, and Aingeali nodded.

"I'm glad." She said, feeling relieved that Kili would cease his strange behavior. It was like she was meeting a completely different creature. Dwalin then came into the hallway and grinned when he saw Kili and Fili.

"Kili, Fili." Dwalin greeted, Kili grinned.

"Mister Dwalin!" He said. Dwalin nodded as the three Dwarves went to the dining room to prepare for more guests to arrive. Aingeali turned to Bilbo who tossed the swords and weapons away.

"Are you all right, Bilbo?" She asked, with a soothing yet concerned tone. She was genuinely concerned for him. Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you, Aingeali, but I am fine." He said, not quite sure himself. He was frustrated. Aingeali frowned.

"Bilbo, I apologize if-" She started but the sound of knocking startled her. Bilbo, angry, began walking towards the door with Aingeali on his trail.

"No, no! There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There are far too many Dwarves in my dining hall as it is! If this is some cloathead's idea of a joke! Ha!" He exclaimed angrily.

"It is in very..." He yelled as he reached the door and grabbed the handle, turning it. "Poor tastes!" He finished as he opened the door.

And suddenly, a bunch of Dwarves piled the floor. They all grumbled and exclaimed for each other to get off each other. And behind them, was Gandalf watching with a chiding look.

Aingeali said it before Bilbo could: "Gandalf!" She exclaimed happily as she went over the dwarves and greeted him, welcoming him into Bilbo's home.

"Ah, my dear Aingeali! How was your day?" He asked and Aingeali began to explain everything excitedly and happily as she helped some of the Dwarves on top of the pile up.

Gandalf laughed merrily as he entered the house when all the Dwarves were up and about. Gandalf and Aingeali lead the Dwarves to the dining room and everyone eagerly sat down. There was so much food on the table. Aingeali and Gandalf joined them and they all sat down to eat.

Aingeali, half amused and half offended by the Dwarves' rude manners, ate and watched everyone literally play with their food. But still ate regardless. Aingeali tried to keep to herself and not speak much and went surprisingly unnoticed.

"So, who are you, lassie?" A dwarf known as Bofur asled. Aingeali's eyes turned to saucers when everyone's gaze found her, though she didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Aingeali!" She exclaimed merrily before sipping some of her wine.

"Aingeali? Isn't that the word for 'Angel' in Elvish?" Balin asked, as if he had just remembered something.

Aingeali nodded with a gleeful smile. "Yup! Couldn't be more proud of the name! My father, Gandalf, gave it to me because according to him, I look like an Angel." She said humbly. Balin smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Your father is Gandalf?" A young dwarf, Ori asked. At this everyone looked either shocked, surprised or just hid their emotions.

Aingeali smiled at him. "Yes, my father is Gandalf. Well, technically he adopted me. Found me in Dale actually." At this her smile faded slightly, knowing that Dale was the city right at the foot of Erebor, their kingdom...

"So what exactly are you?" Oin asked, putting his hearing horn to his ear to hear, and Aingeali paused at this question.

"I... I don't know..." She responded softly, her smile fading. Gandalf, who sat at the end, looked rather unsure. A thick yet tense silence fell upon the company.

"Apologies, Miss Aingeali. We didn't mean to intrude." Balin broke the silence. Aingeali's smile returned.

"None needed, Balin. And please, call me Aingeali. Calling me 'Miss' makes me feel like a damsel or a royal, which neither am I." She clarified and most of the company nodded as everyone proceeded to talk about different things with everyone.

:::::::::

After dinner, Bilbo went to go confront Gandalf, Aingeali remained instead chose to go do the dishes with another Dwarf named Bifur. Aingeali enjoyed these dwarves' companies, they were quite a merry gathering as Gandalf had put it to Bilbo.

Aingeali and Bifur began 'chatting', with Bifur using Iglishmek and Aingeali some few Hwerme gestured she knew to use to respond. The languages were similar enough so the two managed to understand each other. While Bifur was suspicious of her use of the Elvish language, he eventually warmed up to her when he realized she was harmless and just a very happy person.

When the two heard the sounds of knives and silverware being used as instruments. Bifur looked prepared for something and gestured for Aingeali to move away and stay out of the way. Aingeali, even if she was confused, did as she was told and went into the dining room to find a very interesting sight.

The dwarves began to throw the plates, but with astonishing accuracy and great skills. She was slightly afraid that Bilbo's poor dishes would get broken but found herself surprised as they tossed them to be washed by Bifur. And Bilbo began to scold them for the behavior.

Bofur said in response: "Oh, you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" He said, tauntingly. The dwarves laughed as a song broke out:

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks,  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth, trail the fat,  
Leave the bones on the bedroom matt  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
And when you've finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Laughter erupted from everyone when Bilbo pushed passed everyone to see all his dishes spotless and clean. Even Gandalf was amused as he laughed as well. Aingeali couldn't help but smile at Bilbo's dumbfounded look.

Until three loud knocks silenced everyone.

Aingeali was accutely aware as Gandalf said:

"He's here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter Four:

"The Dwarven King"

::::::::

"Gandalf." said the voice that resonated from the door when it opened. His baritone voice was deep and slicing yet pleasant to listen to. "I thought you'd say this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice." The Dwarf said, entering the home.

Aingeali watched him with some kind of strange respect. He held a kingly yet proud aura around him that made everyone seem to glow with respect and likeness. Aingeali found this Dwarf to be handsome. He was probably (by man's standards and looks) in his mid-40ties. She felt her stomach twist, but not in a painful way. In fact, she had never had this strange feeling before.

And then she recognized him! It was Thorin Oakenshield! It had to be! He was the only one missing from the company up until this point. Though she kept quiet.

"I would not have found this place had it not been for the mark on the door." The Dwarf king continued. Bilbo looked confused.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo exclaimed, confused more. Gandalf looked guilty Aingeali noticed.

"Yes, there is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf said, as the dwarf turned to Bilbo with a complicated look. "Allow me to introduce the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced.

Aingeali looked at Gandalf with a calm yet nerve-wracking expression. It was the Thorin Oakenshieled! Aingeali felt increasingly humbled to be in his very proud presence. Though luckily, Thorin hadn't noticed her yet.

Thorin gave Bilbo was look-over. "So, this is the Hobbit." He said. "Tell me, Mister Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, getting straight to business.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, lost.

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued. Bilbo then realized that Thorin was trying to intimidate him as the dwarf circled him.

"Well, I do have some skills with conkers, if you must know. But, I fail to see... how that's relevant." Bilbo said sarcastically yet also unsure. Aingeali smiled slightly at Bilbo's defensive nature.

"Thought as much." He began with a smirk. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin finished with a sardonic smirk. The rest of the dwarves laughed slightly. Aingeali's respect for him was suddenly thrown out the window at this comment. She did not like bullies and decreed that this behavior was abhorrently rude.

"And you sound more like a child than a king." She scolded, stepping forward. The entire company looked at her with mild shock and slight fear. Thorin then turned to her with a surprised look on his face. He quickly composed himself and gave her a small glare.

"Gandalf, I wasn't aware a woman would be joining our company." Thorin said, threateningly. Not looking at Gandalf, his attention was fixed on a different prey.

Gandalf looked offended. "Thorin, this is my student and daughter, Aingeali! She will be joining our quest due to her talents." Gandalf half scolded, half introduced. He sounded very confident and proud of her.

Thorin's eyes searched hers. "What talents?" He asked, the question directed towards Aingeali now.

Aingeali did not yield to his threatening yet untrusting gaze. "I can do magic." She said vaguely. Everyone but Bilbo and Gandalf laughed. Aingeali, looked sheepish when Thorin gave her an amused look.

He was only half serious when he asked: "Show me."

Aingeali gave him a frown, which looked wrong on her always smiling and happy face. And suddenly, all the candles began flickering. Before everything went dark. They all began to panic and look around. Thorin was especially angry, having thought that Gandalf had lead them into a trap. He drew his sword when he saw strange humanoid shadows sliding across the walls.

When the lights turned back on, Thorin saw Aingeali's eyes fade back to white from black scleras. Unsure, yet deciding she wasn't kidding, nodded slowly.

"I see..." He said softly and Aingeali nodded before holding her head from a slight dizziness.

"Shall we continue this discussion in the dining hall, everyone?" Gandalf asked, breaking the silence and tension.

Thorin nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off this curious creature. He wasn't even sure if she was human anymore.

::::::

In the dining room, everyone now sat in silence, with the exception of Bilbo who was standing next to Gandalf. Aingeali sat to Gandalf's left and watched Thorin with stealth as to not get caught by his gaze. But while she did not know, he noticed her looks she gave him; calculating yet curious.

Thorin cared not, but he was curious as to why she would search him. Until Balin broke the silence: "What news from the meeting in Eren Luin? Did they all come?"

Thorin said nothing for a moment. "Aye. Envoys from all seven Kingdoms." He said. The dwarves all talked amongst each other in gladness.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin said, breaking the excitement and silencing the room once more, from the looks that the dwarves gave each other, that subject was touchy. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin said, disappointed. Everyone began to grumble and talk amongst themselves again, this time in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo spoke up, curiously.

Gandalf then noticed him. "Ah, Bilbo, my dear fellow, allow us to have a little more light." Bilbo nodded with a 'Mmhm' sound, grabbing a candle and placing it on the table next to Thorin and Gandalf as Gandalf began to pull out a map from his robes.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf explain, showing Bilbo the map. Aingeali looked at it as well and felt dizzy. She was rather uncomfortable with the idea of Smaug there.

"The Lonely Mountain.." Bilbo read.

"Oin has read the portents." Gloin began and everyone began to grumble in disbelief. "And the portents say, it is time!" He emphasized.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold!" Oin said, sternly rather. Everyone silenced themselves. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." He finished with some kind of darkness to his voice.

Bilbo paused as Oin told the prophecy, it was captivating yet he turned towards him to ask: "What Beast?"

Aingeali wanted to strangle Bofur as he explained: "Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur began mysteriously, then he sounded rather nonchalant as he continued: "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks!"

For good measure he added: "Extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo said. And Aingeali could not thank that wonderful Hobbit enough.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!" Ori said, and Dori scolded by telling him to sit down.

"This task will be difficult with an army behind us! But we just number 13, and not 13 of the best, nor brightest." Balin said, skeptically. Everyone began to complain and defend their pride by yelling and shouting about how none of them were dim.

"We may be few in numbers, but we are fighters. To the last dwarf!" Fili rallied, and everyone had silenced themselves.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf would have killed hundredths of Dragons in his time!" Kili said, excited and completely wrapped up about the idea. Aingeali could not help but giggle slightly. Thorin heard her but no else did when Gandalf began to protest.

"How many then?" Dori asked, making Gandalf stumble mentally.

"W-what?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Thorin gave Aingeali a quick look, which told him all he needed to know. Gandalf never killed a single dragon in his time. Then he turned to Gandalf.

"Well go on, give us a number!" Dori urged and suddenly the dwarves began to argue loudly over if Gandalf had even killed anything so imposing in his time.

"No, no please!" Bilbo said softly, trying to break up the fight with his voice. But it did nothing. Only until Thorin yelled something in Khuzdul and stood up did everyone shut up instantly and sat back down. Aingeali's eyes instantly met Thorin's in surprise yet awe. These dwarves were truly loyal to this king.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin asked, sternly. "Rumors have began to spread." A pause. "The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain. Assessing. Wondering. Weighing the risk."

"Perhaps now the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, do we sit back and let those claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" Everyone began cheering but Gandalf, Aingeali and Balin. Aingeali had noticed his rather unenthusiastic approach to this quest.

"Du bekar! Du bekar!" Thorin yelled.

"You forget, the front gates are sealed." Balin said, and Thorin sat back down in disappointment, realizing Balin was right. Aingeali looked down in sadness, while she did not approve of a child being on the throne, she couldn't help but feel sorry for these wandering dwarves who lost their homeland.

"There is no way into the mountain." Balin said, sadly.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said as he moved his fingers and somehow made a strange-looking key appear. Thorin looked at it in shock.

"How came you by this?" He asked, amazed.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safekeeping." Gandalf assured. Thorin then looked to Gandalf's eyes, knowing it to be the truth. "It is yours now." Gandalf said, giving the key to Thorin. Thorin held it now, knowing there was still hope.

"If there is a key, then there must be a door..." Fili said, making Aingeali roll her eyes in amusement. These two had a tendency to speak the obvious, she noted.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf explained, pointing the edge of his pipe to them. Kili placed a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"There's another way in." Kili said, hope in his eyes.

"But if we can't find it, dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf said sighing, looking at Kili. Then his gaze turned to the map. "The answer lies somewhere hidden within this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can."

Thorin gave Gandalf a look of uncertainty.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if are careful, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf finished, as if proving this was not impossible.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori commented.

"Yes, and an expert, I'd imagine!" Bilbo exclaimed, nodding slightly.

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Bilbo looked confused for a moment, not believing that they were referring to him. He looked behind his back before realizing they were referring to him and turned to look back at them.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He says he's an expert! Haha!" Oin commented, mistaking Bilbo's words for his own.

"What? No, I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo exclaimed, making it very clear. And Aingeali sighed, looking at Gandalf for an explanation. What else had this wizard slyly avoided telling her.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said, slightly disappointed yet relieved.

"Aye, the wild is no place for Gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves..." Dwalin commented, turning to look at Aingeali for a moment, who looked appalled. And Bilbo nodded in agreement. Everyone began to argue once more about Bilbo's claim and about who would be their burglar.

" **Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is**!" Gandalf said in his dark tone as he stood up, frightening the others into silence. They had gotten on his nerves and Aingeali went very calm and silent herself, you could only hear her breathing if you were standing right in front of her.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet! They can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of a dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him" Gandalf explained, and Bilbo began to protest lightly. "which gives us a distinct advantage!" Gandalf explained.

"You asked me to find the 14th member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins! There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest." Gandalf spoke to Thoin, who looked unconvinced. "And he's got a lot more to offer than any of you know!" Gandalf scolded. Aingeali found herself agreeing wholeheartedly. Bilbo had somethings special about him.

"Including himself." Gandalf added, looking at Bilbo who looked utterly dumbfounded and somewhat lost.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf said with the utmost seriousness to Thorin.

Thorin thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well. We shall do it your way." Bilbo began to protest. "Give him the contract." Thorin said to Balin, who pulled out a contract to give to Bilbo.

"It's just the usual, summery of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements." Balin said, handing the contract to Thorin, who gruffly and harshly handed it to Bilbo as Bilbo muttered under his breath about the funeral arrangements.

As Bilbo went to read the long contract, Thorin leaned in towards Gandalf to whisper: "I cannot guarantee his safety..."

"Understood." Gandalf said. And Aingeali heard them.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin said, as if it was final.

Gandalf nodded while Aingeali stood up in rage but soothed herself in her mind as to not start yelling. "But I will." She said, pointing to her sword. She was disappointed in Thorin's carelessness and lack of empathy.

"That reminds me, what to do with you." He said, his eyes searching her like a hawk. Aingeali sat back down.

"You will do nothing, Thorin Oakenshield. I will come under my father's wing, not yours. I am not part of your company, I am just here to help." She drew this out nice and slowly, as if speaking to someone who had the brain capacity of a child.

"Incineration?" Bilbo's shocked voice broke the tension between Aingeali's and Thorin's staring contest.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye!" Bofur said nonchalantly. And Bilbo began to feel dizzy.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked, concerned. Aingeali looked extremely concerned as Bilbo leaned forwards to settle his stomach.

"Feeling a bit faint..." Bilbo said sickly.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added, and Aingeali gave him a shocked and scolding look. He didn't notice her.

"I-I-I I need air." Bilbo muttered.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then POOF! You're nothing but a pile of ash!" Bofur explained further. And Aingeali stood up once more and caught Bofur's attention, she gave him a nasty glare, daring him to say something else. Bofur shrunk back slightly, if looks could kill, he'd be long since dead.

But apparently he didn't need to. "Nope." Bilbo said simply before fainting.

"BOFUR!" Aingeali yelled, making Bofur jump.

"What? I didn't think he was going to collapse!" Bofur retorted and Aingeali rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it was very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf added, before going to help the poor Hobbit. Aingeali deciding to keep her scolding in for a later time and went with Gandalf to help her friend...


	5. Chapter 5

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter Five:

"Going on an Adventure"

::::::::::::::

As Gandalf went to confront Bilbo moments after he woke up, Aingeali stayed behind to scold Bofur. Needless to say, she was far from pleased.

"You are so lucky he was not hurt when he fell! Bloody Yavanna, I ought to take that hat and choke you with it!" Aingeali scolded heavily. Bofur looked very frightened. The look she gave him made him half believe her. She did indeed look ready to strangle the piss out of him.

"I said I was sorry! What more do ya want, lass?" Bofur asked, and Aingeali crossed her arms.

"I want you to be more careful! Bilbo isn't a dwarf! He isn't used to travel and change, be more careful about what you say around him!" She urged. Bofur sighed before nodding.

"You're right, lass..." He paused, looking down at the table, and then at Aingeali, who sat next to him. He gave her a smirk.

"So where are you from, lass?" He asked, and Aingeali frowned slightly.

"I really don't know. My father found me in the forests nearby Dale but he said he doesn't know where I come from." She explained, a little somberly. Bofur nodded slowly.

"Well, I hope you find out where you're from someday, En." Bofur replied kindly, and Aingeali blushed at the nickname.

"'En?'" She asked, slightly curious though sheepish.

Bofur laughed. "Yes, the nickname I have come up for you." He said with mock proudness. Aingeali laughed at his tone and smiled.

"Well, all right. I can't judge you for that... Bo." She replied, teasingly.

At this Bofur raised a brow and Aingeali dissolved into laughter.

Just then they saw Bilbo walk pass the entrance to the dining room, he looked somewhat gloomy. Aingeali got up and Bofur followed her. She was extremely curious as to what the wizard and the hobbit spoke of. Naturally, it had something to do with the quest and his enrollment as the company's burglar.

"Bilbo! What happened?" Aingeali asked, Bofur behind her. They both looked curious and if not a bit concerned. Bofur looked slightly apologetic and Bilbo noticed it so he smiled for a second but it quickly vanished.

Bilbo sighed. "I'm not going." He said.

Aingeali looked devastated. "What? Why?" She asked, a little heart-broken. She had become very attached to this wonderful individual over the course of the day. She had been honestly looking forward to teaching him how to use a sword! Bofur also looked surprised yet somehow he was expecting it.

"I'm a Baggins, not a Took, Aingeali. I can't go off running into the wild. I just can't." He said, Aingeali looked sad but nodded slowly.

"All right, but it's okay to be afraid. I was afraid when I first started training magic. It was very uncontrollable in the beginning and I was scared I was going to hurt someone. I was scared to learn how to use a sword. Though when I got the hang of it, it became like second nature. It's perfectly okay to be afraid of new things, Bilbo." She reassured. Then she looked down at him with a slight smile.

"In fact, I think it could help you. No, I know it can help you. Just... think about it?" Aingeali asked, her big bright midnight blue eyes looked very pleading. And Bilbo found himself unable to say no to those eyes.

Bilbo nodded, with a warm smile, as if to reassure her he was genuine. "I will think about it..." He said softly. Aingeali smiled and hugged him for a few short seconds.

"Great! Come on, Bofur! I think your brother and cousin are in the living hall." She said cheerfully, skipping off happily. Bofur gave Bilbo a silly grin, and Bilbo looked shocked.

"You're lucky that she believes in you, Mr. Baggins. She seems like a very sweet lass." He said before following her. Bilbo, left alone, felt the stares of two dwarves from across the hall. He looked over and saw Thorin and Balin. Balin, who looked bemused and gave Bilbo a small smile. While Thorin looked a little disheartened.

Bilbo awkwardly walked away and to his bedroom, to retire early. Thorin and Balin then walked over to the living room. Balin trailing behind him, remembering their little conversation and his attempts to stop Thorin's crazy quest. But, like any loyal adviser and friend, he stayed by his King's side. Regardless of what was to happen.

::::::::::::::

In the living hall, Aingeali watched as the dwarves began to sing a somber and depressing song. But it was beautiful. She watched the flames slowly dance back and forth. Occasionally, she found herself taking a peek at Thorin. He looked utterly enchanted by the song. Almost as if he was living the song itself. Which he, no doubt, was considering his past.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
The dwarves of yore made mightly spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells._

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sward.  
On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeouns deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.  
The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.  
The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.  
The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail...

As the song came to a slow end, all the dwarves prepared for bed. And Aingeali was left to ponder on the song's meaning and story. It spoke of course about the dragon Smaug's desolation of Dale and the dwarves' loss of their gold and home. It was certainly a very sad song about death.

As the dwarves went to sleep, Aingeali went with Gandalf to sleep in the guest bedrooms that Bilbo had provided for them. Albeit reluctantly.

"Gandalf?" Aingeali asked, as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a nightgown. She had found him standing right outside his guest room, about to enter it. Gandalf paused and looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Yes, Aingeali?" He asked.

"Do you think I might ever be able to control... it..?" She asked, worried and sadly. Gandalf thought for a moment, giving Aingeali a serious look.

"Are you having the nightmares again?" He asked. Though Aingeali shook her head. He gave her a thoughtful look at her reply. "Then why are you asking?"

"Because... I just mentioned to Bilbo how my magic was uncontrollable at a young age. I suppose I'm just worried it'll hurt someone." She replied, seriously.

Gandalf thought again for another moment before he smiled. "Yes. I do believe you will. Do you know why I believe that?"

Aingeali shook her head.

Gandalf's smile widened. "Because you have so much power, Aingeali. You yourself have said you don't know the full extent to it. I believe you will certainly find your peace with it someday. You mustn't lose your compassion for the world. It strives off of your sadness and fear and hatred. The only reason it hasn't fully taken control is because you have very little of any of those emotions in your heart. And your heart belongs to the light, not the darkness. Trust the light." He suggested, knowing she wouldn't let him and, more importantly, herself, down.

Aingeali thought for a moment, pondering the meaning of his statement before she smiled and nodded. "Of course I won't! I'll never loose trust in the light!" She said, determination in her voice. Gandalf's smile reached its fully length.

"Good," he said softly. "Now I do believe you need rest, it is going to be an interesting day tomorrow. You ought to get yourself a pony, my dear."

Aingeali smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, Gandalf." She said softly before she went into her guest room. She heard a louder "goodnight" response from Gandalf before he too retired for the evening...

:::::::::::::::::

The next morning came and went by relatively quickly. Waking up, breakfast, leaving Bilbo's house, buying ponies and extra supplies in Hobbiton. And then leaving Hobbiton. It passed by with relative ease in Aingeali's opinion.

Aingeali made idle chat with Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. When the conversation went to Bilbo, everyone decided to take bets on if he decided to come. Aingeali immediately bet for him, Bofur did so as well, as did Kili and Fili. Several others did too. Half of the company voted against Bilbo however.

When she realized Thorin was betting against her titular friend, she rode up to him and rode next to him in silence. He immediately noticed her presence though said nothing, but gave her a curious and slightly unamused look, to which Aingeali only replied with a pleasant smile.

"Why of so little faith, dear Thorin?" She asked, rather teasingly. Thorin looked down at her, his eyebrows raised at her tone and her cheeky expression.

"Regarding...?"

"Bilbo Baggins, Thorin."

Thorin rolled his eyes, unable to take her seriously with her gleeful expression, which of course was sincere despite her intention to question him. "Do wipe off that expression. You look like a child wanting locum." He replied coldly.

Aingeali's expression faltered for a split second before her smile resumed, only this time it was wider and more enthusiastic. "I now have a mission!" She exclaimed. To which Thorin gave her a look of amusement and also a slight glare.

"And what would this 'mission' be, Miss Aingeali?" He asked, not taking her seriously.

"I intend to make you laugh, dearest Thorin! And it will be a sincere one. You are far too serious for my (or anyone else's for that matter) liking." She declared proudly. A hopeful and kind look in her eyes.

Thorin could only look at her with a surprised look, though it soon turned to a slight smile. One of amusement. "You intend to make me laugh?"

"Yes!" She replied, boldly. Thorin's smile widened slightly though it quickly disappeared.

"Good luck, Miss Aingeali." He said, taking up her challenge. Aingeali grinned happily.

"I don't require it!" She exclaimed, before falling into a pleasant silence with the king. She took her time to observe him out of the corner of her eyes. He was handsome, that was for sure and very proud looking. His deep gray, bordering on blue eyes were striking and she felt as though she could fall in love with them alone. She doubted she'd ever get tired of staring into them. His long dark brown hair was wavy and looked well groomed, along with the braids in his hair, which of course represented his birthright and claim to the throne.

When she realized she was idolizing him, she blinked and internally scolded herself. Sure, he was handsome, but he was far from her type! Besides, she couldn't start to make it obvious she was staring at him, it would look weird and make him take her less seriously. Sure, she admitted to herself she tried to be friendly and this contest was good for her to be able to approach him to talk to him some more. Despite her denial, she was fascinated by him and wanted to know more about what was behind his blue orbs called eyes.

Thorin, of course, noticed her studying him, so he got to study her as well. She was pretty. _Very_ pretty. She had a heart-shaped face with small lips, high cheek bones, a small nose and big bright beautiful golden- no, they were... blue. Now they were purple... Thorin was momentarily thrown off by her constantly changing eye-color. Regardless, they were strange though beautiful with long lashes. Her hair was especially odd, it was long and a combination of curly and wavy hair and it was this bright shade of golden yellow, like corn. It went down all the way to her hips and it was tied in a low ponytail at the moment.

Despite her odd eyes, she appeared normal. Though he did want to eventually ask her about her eyes, her level of magical expertise and more personal things about her. Since she was accompanying them, Thorin wanted to know more about her.

"Wait!" A familiar voice called out, and Aingeali's eyes lit up happiness. She could recognize that voice anywhere. "Wait!" Bilbo cried out again, running to catch up with them. The company halted and waited for Bilbo to catch up.

"I signed it!" He exclaimed, as he walked up to Balin. On the way, he caught Aingeali's wide and contagious smile. He couldn't help but smile back, albeit awkwardly.

"Everything appears to be in order..." Balin said, reading the contract with his spectacle. Bilbo waited in awkward silence as Balin smiled and put the contract away. "Welcome Bilbo Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" Balin announced proudly.

Thorin's interest and slight good mood from Aingeali's contagious giddiness suddenly vanished at Bilbo's appearance. In fact, he looked like he wanted to burn the damn contract, but instead he gave out an order: "Give him a pony!" Thorin commanded, begrudgingly.

Bilbo immediately began to protest, but as everyone began to move along, Kili and Fili lifted him up and onto a pony. When he got on, he was approached by Gandalf and Bilbo looked very unhappy with his predicament.

Aingeali, wanting to join her father and Bilbo, turned to Thorin and with a polite smile said: "I'll be behind. Thank you for your time."

At this, Thorin looked surprised but smiled slightly and nodded, appreciating her politeness.

Aingeali rode back to speak with Bilbo and Gandalf, excusing herself from tThorin. She beamed at Bilbo and was half tempted to jump off her pony and hug him. But restrained herself to smiling widely.

"I knew you'd change your mind!" She exclaimed, simply joyful. A look of realization came upon her face and she smirked, "Oh, Dwaaaalin! Pay up!~" she sang, and Dwalin reluctantly threw her a pouch of coins.

Bilbo watched as more coin pouches began to be thrown about, and he got curious. "What was that about?" He asked, and it was Gandalf who answered:

"Oh, they took wages on if you'd turn up." He said coyly. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Bilbo looked at everyone and then at Gandalf.

"And you?" Bilbo asked, not very convinced that Gandalf would bet. Aingeali offered him a smile. Before a pouch was thrown in Gandalf's direction and the wizard caught it.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for an instant." Gandalf said slyly. And Bilbo suddenly began to sneeze and have a runny nose.

"Oh dear, I'm having an allergic reaction..." Bilbo searched for something, but when he couldn't find it, he looked frozen and concerned. "Oh no... Wait! Stop! We have to turn back!"

When everyone stopped to see what was the problem, "What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Bilbo exclaimed.

Aingeali laughed slightly, "Here you are." she said, pulling out a handkerchief. "It's mine but you can borrow it until you get used to horsehair." She giggled. Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." He said genuinely. And Thorin once again commanded that they move on.

"You'll have to manage without many things you've gotten used to," Gandalf said, "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But right now, home is behind you. The world is ahead." He said, grandly before continuing on.

Aingeali and Bilbo rode together for the rest of the day, talking about little things. Eventually, Kili and Fili joined in on the conversation. And the day passed by quickly. And night fell faster.

Kili volunteered to go hunt for food with his bow and arrow, and Aingeali decided to go with him. She wanted to see him use it. He had mentioned he'd used a bow and arrows as his primary weapons and she was eager to see just how much he knew. And surprisingly, he knew his stuff. He managed to kill five rabbits. And Aingeali used her more patient skills to shoot down two pheasants. Regardless, the company had plenty to eat that night.

The two agreed to have a shoot off sometime during their adventure. Aingeali really wanted to see how good he was.

The next day came and went. More chatting on everyone's behalf. Some dwarves getting more curious about Aingeali and they joined in the conversations she provided. Sooner or later, everyone warmed up to her, despite some not wanting to admit it. And during the afternoon of one day, she began to tell legends of ancient creatures and stories of the skies she loved.

One story that she was telling especially caught everyone's interest. It was about a girl who was deathly scared of the dark. So in order to sooth her fears, Lunasera, the child of the Moon, every 30 days gave the child a night of pure moonlight. A night which would light up the darkest nights and heal the child's mind and fears. However, as the child grew sadder and sadder from the lack of light in the other nights, it gave Lunasera an idea; she would make different shapes for the moon to make different kinds of light.

"...And this child, later on in her life, called the shapes of the Moon by names that we are familiar with today. And that is why the moon has shapes." Aingeali finished.

"Is it true?" Ori asked, having been writing these stories down in his journal, and Aingeali looked at him, she hadn't heard his timid voice.

"Pardon?" She asked softly.

"Um, is it true?" He asked louder.

Aingeali smiled. "I like to think it is."

By then, Thorin's attention was full on her. He found himself often looking at her. His curiosity was so high, he wanted to scream at her for grabbing his attention so well. Her voice had a way of captivating people. She had such a soft speaking voice. He wondered what she sounded like singing? Perhaps she could sing for them sometime.

"Miss Aingeali, will you come here?" Thorin called out, and Aingeali smiled and complied. She rode up next to him.

"Yes, Thorin?" She asked, a pleasant tone in her voice.

"Will you stop filling my company's minds with silly stories of old and of Angels." Thorin ordered softly so that no one else would hear. However, Aingeali ignored the command altogether and focused on one particular thing he said.

"You knew that was an Angel Legend?" She asked, her face beaming with a childish innocence Thorin had seen in her eyes several times.

Thorin gave her a incredulous look, before he answered her. "Yes. I admired those stories when I was younger. Now I realize that they are just stories." He said.

Aingeali gave him an awestruck yet unbelieving look, "Oh no, but they aren't! Stories like those are too grand to be impossible, Thorin Oakenshield." She insisted.

Thorin sighed. "Just don't go telling everyone that they are real, Angels aren't real, neither are those stories."

Aingeali looked broken hearted, as if what he had said had somehow wounded her. She stared at him in shock. Thorin looked at her in confusion. Then she looked away sadly. "Oh... all right, Thorin Oakenshield..." she muttered sadly.

Then she suddenly smiled, but it was a sad one. "So what's your favorite Angel Legend?" She asked, her tone suggesting conversation. Thorin sighed, he realized that he wasn't escaping her now that he called her. Besides, now was the chance for him to get more answers.

And he couldn't help but smile at her question. "The Mother of Durin Folk. Lunasera. I like the story because it gives me hope for the future. A Vala like her could see light in the deepest darkness and taught us how to as well. Yourself?" He asked, turning fully to look at her as much as he could on a pony.

She smiled. "The Child of Sun and Moon. A prophecy about an Angel which will bring balance and peace to both Angel races and save the Fallen Angels known as Demons." Aingeali explained with a mysterious tone, then she giggled. "Personally, I don't believe that one."

Thorin gave her a strange look, she believed all the ones she had told his company, so why not that one? "Why not?" he pried.

Aingeali remained quiet for a few minutes before she smiled and shook her head. "I don't know." She trailed off vaguely and looked slightly lost in her thoughts for a moment, a distant and emotionless look in her eyes. Then she blinked twice and held her head for a few seconds in pain before looking slightly confused.

"Miss Aingeali-"

"It's Aingeali. Please call me Aingeali." she interrupted with a kind smile. Thorin nodded.

"All right..." He muttered. "Aingeali it is."

The two continued to ride in a pleasant silence. Until Aingeali's voice interrupted Thorin's trail of thought once more. "Why bring Bilbo along? What's the thing he needs to steal specifically?" She asked. Thorin looked at her with an irritated look. Aingeali sighed in exasperation and also in irritation. "Oh right, I forgot. The child of a king STILL won't get over the fact that his burglar is a Hobbit!"

Thorin gave her a glare and she returned it slightly. "He will be the one to get the Arkenstone from the Mountain." Thorin answered regardless, but kept silent. Aingeali froze and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she calmed down. She lowered her head and nodded.

"Of course... the Dragon..." She spoke softly, sounding very uncomfortable. Thorin looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

::::::::::::::::

Several weeks passed as they journeyed through woods, plains, hills and different things altogether. Aingeali had begun to train Bilbo in the art of the sword and promised that she'd get him a suitable sword for his size. The first lesson was rather silly.

"Okay, everything begins with your stance, Bilbo." Aingeali had explained, "Go on. Show me how you think a person should handle a sword."

Bilbo had gotten into a position and Aingeali hummed as she examined him. Circling him before stopping behind him and tripping him purposefully. Bilbo had instantly toppled over. Aingeali smiled as she stepped over him and in front of him.

"What did you do that for?" Bilbo demanded, a little upset. Aingeali smiled more as she offered a hand for him to take. Bilbo reluctantly took it. Aingeali helped him up.

"You are unbalanced. Your legs need to be spread more and you need to bend down a bit." Aingeali explained, "Again."

This continued on until Bilbo finally got the stance right and he practiced it several times. Aingeali checking him over. He did well.

"Good." She said happily. "That's all for today."

Bilbo blinked, "That's all?" He had asked, and Aingeali smiled.

"Yes. Fighting is lesson number three. Stance is lesson number two." Aingeali explained, smiling sweetly. Bilbo looked confused.

"And... what's lesson number one?" He asked. And Aingeali smiled.

"I think you've got that part but I'll explain it. A warrior's most important asset is to be gentle, but at the same time tough." Aingeali explained. Bilbo was only more confused.

"How can one be gentle and tough at the same time?" Bilbo asked. Dwalin, Balin and Thorin, who were watching the lesson from afar but were still in listening distance, wanted to hear what she had to say about this. They knew she was right however.

"I know it sounds somewhat silly. But the world is full of opposites and so are you. To be a good warrior is to balance out those opposites." Aingeali explained, but poor Bilbo still didn't fully understand.

Aingeali half smirked. "Here, I think this might help. Earth," she said, pointing to the ground. "Sky?" she pointed to the sky. "Day, Night!" She continued. "Sound," She said loudly "and Silence" She said softly. "Dark and Light," she continued.

"Hm," Bilbo said softly.

"So, do you understand now?" She asked with a smile, to which Bilbo smiled.

"Yes, I think I do. Thank you." he said with a nod of confidence. Aingeali grinned before her nose caught the scent of dinner.

"Hm, I think all this training had made us hungry." She said and Bilbo looked at her curiously.

Bilbo chuckled slightly before nodding. "A bit."

The two quickly went to go grab some food and sat down in a pleasant silence to eat...

::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that school starts for me on the 1** **st** **of September, so I've been trying to write as much as humanly possible. I'll probably have another chapter out by Thursday. And I'll try to work on this story over the weekend. Hell knows what kind of shenanigans I'll get into when the school years starts and how much time I'll have to update my stories.**

 **Oh, and also the word "Aingeali" isn't a canon Sindarin word. It doesn't actually exist. I created it because I couldn't find a word to properly use for "Angel". Sure there was the Maiar, but that wouldn't work due to her species NOT being Maiar. And if you guys can guess what she is, which I assume you can, I'll give out free cookies. XD**

Oh, and if anyone happens to be a "Gravity Falls" fan, please go check out my story "The Cipher's Bride". YesIamshamelesslyselfpromotingsueme! XD

 **REVIEW RESPONSE!:**

 _ **From Queen MariaTheresia**_ :  
 **Really great story so far! Aingeali is a very interesting OC, I like how she stood up against Thorin. I am looking forward to more!  
** _ **Response**_ **:  
Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my OC so far! :D  
Yeah. XD I kind of want to establish that the two are vastly different in personality and also how else would senpai notice our little bird? XD **


	6. Chapter 6

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter Six:

"Suffering of a King"

::::::::::::::::

It had been several days since Bilbo and Aingeali started their training sessions. And for the most part, it resulted in Aingeali knocking Bilbo off his feet. But he always got right back up, partly because of Aingeali's encouragement and partly because he someday wanted to wipe that smirk off of Aingeali's face someday.

But the two greatly got along. Telling stories, most of which told by Aingeali (who had many adventures in her nearly two centuries of living) and talking about their lives. Bilbo had once asked the woman if she was actually the daughter of the Grey Istar, to which Aingeali only laughed and smiled at the Hobbit, who looked utterly confused.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked, scoffing a bit.

Aingeali smiled more. "Because I am not the actual daughter of Gandalf. Sure, he and I may have a father-daughter connection, but he isn't my blood father. He adopted me when I was very young." Aingeali explained and Bilbo nodded in understanding.

"I see..." Bilbo pondered, curious as to why the wizard would adopt a daughter of _man_? Sure, she may have some abilities and talents in magic, but how could Gandalf had known about that from just looking at Aingeali as a child?

Eventually the company set up camp near a cliff looking over a vast area of low lands and fog. They started a fire and soon after everyone had dinner, Kili and Fili were left on guard duty.

Bilbo himself had trouble sleeping and just wanted to take a walk. Until he remembered the ponies and he remembered that he had an apple stashed away in his pocket. With a slight smile and a stretch, he walked over to his pony, whom he named Myrtle, and smiled warmly as he stroked her head

"Hello, girl... who's a good girl?" He soothed as he presented it to her. "It's our little secret, Mrytle." He whispered as she ate the apple. "You must tell no one. Shh, shh!" He whispered.

"Apples?" A familiar voice whispered. Startled, Bilbo drew out his sword and swung towards the voice. His sword was deflected and Bilbo sighed in relief when he saw Aingeali, who smiled slightly. "Nice reflexes." She complimented and Bilbo nodded slightly.

"Thank you." He replied softly. Aingeali sheathed her sword and Bilbo did so with his as well, and she walked over to Mrytle, stroked the pony's head as well before whispering something and the pony seemed to look excited and happy. Aingeali grinned a bit in elation. Bilbo smiled as well, happy that this steed was indeed a friendly one and that Aingeali seemed to get along so nicely with her.

Until a screech was heard in the distance.

Both woman and hobbit's smile vanished as Bilbo paled. Aingeali only kept her hand on her sword's handle. Kili and Fili also lifted their gaze from their swords towards the sound and they found Bilbo stumbling back a bit in fear.

He looked back at the brothers and pointed towards the sound. "What was that?"

Kili looked a bit haunted while Fili remained nonchalant. "Orcs." He replied simply.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, befuddled and also a bit more scared now as he ran back towards them. Aingeali followed but she walked back, keeping her eyes pealed on the tree lines. Thorin also looked a bit jolted at the word.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili responded, calmly yet smoking his pipe. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

Gandalf, to the far corner and out of the fire's light's grasp looked slightly condescending at the brothers but Bilbo didn't notice. "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili said, the haunted voice still present in his tone.

When Bilbo turned away to look back where the sound was coming from, Kili and Fili chuckled slightly at his fear. As Aingeali was about to rightfully reprimand them for their terrible joke, Thorin stepped in:

"You think that's funny?" At this, Kili and Fili's smiles dropped as dread filled their stomachs and they looked over to him. Bilbo also turned around to face him. Thorin walked up to them with a berating look. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Kili looked guilty as he whispered: "We didn't mean anything by it..."

"No, you didn't." Thorin scowled. "You know nothing of the world!" He scolded before walking away quickly to look over the cliff and into the night.

Aingeali was about to approach him, to perhaps comfort the troubled king but Balin's voice, promising answers and a story, stopped her: "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Fili looked over to Thorin with a curious look as Balin began his story: "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first..."

Aingeali could see the sadness and reminiscence in the eldest Dwarf's eyes and in his words as he continued the tale. She could almost see the battle in his eyes. "Moria had been taken by Legions of Orcs, lead by the most vile of all their race... Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orcs, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin..."

Aingeali suddenly looked as if she remembered something, that Orc was familiar... she knew she heard news of such a creature... but... from when?

"He began... by beheading the king..." Balin said, sorrow in his voice. And Bilbo looked deeply troubled as did the rest of the listeners. "Thrain, Thorin's father, went mad with grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we do not know... We were leaderless... defeat and death... were upon us..."

Aingeali looked ready to cry, as if she could understand the pain. She could practically _feel_ it coursing through her body and Gandalf seemed to notice, looking over at her and she looked back, assuring him with her eyes she was fine and a slight sorrowful smile.

"That is when... I saw him... the young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc... he stood alone against this terrible foe... His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"Our forces railed and drove the orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated..." Balin continued. "But there was no feast... nor song for our dead were beyond the count of grief... We few had survived... And I though to myself then... there is one who I could follow... there is one who I could call king." Balin finished with a hopeful yet sorrow-filled glint in his eyes and smile.

Thorin turned around to face the now awake company, who had all heard the story and looked to their leader with a newfound respect for him. Thorin himself looked very distraught but still also collected and calm. Balin looked down, thinking about that horrendous day.

"And the Pale Orc..." Bilbo started, which gained Balin's gaze again along with Aingeali's. "...what happened to him?"

"His head was freed his his wrenched head by my cousin Dain. That filth died long ago..." Thorin finished, without even looking at the Hobbit and walking off elsewhere to think and be alone. Aingeali followed him, not realizing that Gandalf looked a bit concerned about Thorin's statement.

"Thorin, wait." She called out, as they went into the tree line and Thorin paused in his steps without looking back at her. She stopped a good few steps behind him before extending a hand in a comforting gesture. "Would you like to speak about it..?"

At this, Thorin's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to face her. A moment of silence followed and a conversation in their eyes proceeded. Finding her trustworthy and seeing that she was only kind to him since she started journeying with them, he relented and they sat down against a tree, Thorin on one side and Aingeali a good meter away from him.

"I don't know where to begin..." He said softly.

"You lost your grandfather and father in that battle... that must hurt so much..." her voice started to crack slightly as she found herself on the verge of tears. Thorin, confused and a bit worried, went to face her and saw that the girl was crying. He looked a bit disturbed yet confused at why _she_ would be crying.

"I can s-sense y-your... pain... your emotions..." She managed as she cried some more. Thorin sat down next to her, right next to her, leaving little space between them and sighed through his nose as he looked down at her.

"You do?" He asked. And Aingeali nodded pitifully.

"Yes..." She replied. "I can sense deep and l-lasting emotions... like sorrow..." She continued.

"You truly aren't a child of man, are you, Aingeali?" He asked softly and Aingeali looked up at him and shook her head.

"Truth is..." She wiped her eyes and cheeks. "...I don't know _what_ I am... I'm an empath apparently who can sense emotions, I can control light and darkness, use powerful magic that the Istrai can use and I can sense spirits and souls... No normal woman can do that, Thorin Oakenshield..."

Thorin offered her a slight smile. "I see that... but considering you can understand the emotions and pain I went through that day and you can sympathize and try to comfort me, I am sure that you are a well-meaning person, Aingeali. And I thank you for accompanying us on this mission. Thank you for your kindness."

Aingeali smiled widely before hugging the dwarf king with a tight yet sympathetic hug. Thorin hesitated before surrendering into the hug and hugged her back. "At least that Orc filth is dead..." Aingeali scowled bitterly.

Thorin was momentarily caught off guard by such a hate filled tone, especially spoken by someone who was always happy and optimistic. But then he remembered that those were _his_ emotions and that she was feeling them just as much as he was.

He nodded before pulling away and he helped Aingeali up. "But we mustn't dwell on the past..." Aingeali said as she smiled slightly, knowing that she needed to be her own person again. Thorin nodded slightly.

"Yes... I suppose..." He whispered to himself mostly. Aingeali smiled up at him before walking around him and then back to camp, tired and needing rest. And Thorin only followed...

::::::::::::::::

However, off onto another cliff, looking over the one on which the company was resting upon, was an Orc pack riding Wargs. The one in the lead snickered evilly as he spoke in Black Speech: " **Send word to the Mistress... we have found the Dwarf scum!** "

::::::::::::::::

Far, far away, in the former lands of Angmar, was the fortress of Dul Guldur. And inside it was a strange figure, cloaked in black and dark blue. A strange apparition approached the figure and bowed down.

" **My lady... a pack of Orcs have found the company...** " The voice was high yet hissy and female. The figure turned towards her and a slight smirk appeared on the figure's pale white face. She too was a female, but far more beautiful and serene than the apparition, which was completely black and humanoid, with the exception of her eyes which were an icy and cold violet.

" **Perfect...** " She whispered warmly as she looked down at the apparition.

The cloaked female was tall, thin and had long black flowing hair. Her pale blue calculating eyes looked very pleased and yet also condescending. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a vile of some kind of blue liquid and gave it to the apparition.

" **Put this into any creature's body and they will become invincible to any Middle Earth dweller. Use it well and when you do... make sure that the creature wants to kill the company... we can't have them disrupting my master's plans...** " the woman explained to the apparition, a certain threat in her voice as she seemed to simply ooze darkness and shadow.

The apparition nodded humbly as she bowed and took the vile. " **It shall be done, my queen...** "

" **Good... now GO!** " She cried out and then the apparition vanished into black smoke before flying off into the night's sky.

" **Everything is going exactly as planned...** " The woman whispered to herself before disappearing from the fortress herself...

::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys must love me now! :D**

 **Our main villain is NOT going to be Azog! What must you think of me? Heehee!**

 **Oh well, anyways, the reason why I decided to change it up a bit is because in the book, Azog was already dead and considering I have a villain and an antagonist in the works, I figured: "Let's just put book canon into this and then add in my own character! And then the readers will be lost on how the story will go and in which direction!"**

 **Oh don't worry, our beloved Pale Orc will be back... ;)**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 _ **From Queen MariaTheresia:**_

 **Another lovely chapter! I really like Aingeali's interaction with the company members. And of course I love how she is with Thorin ;-) I could nearly feel her disappointment when he told her that angels are not excisting :-( But maybe she can proof him wrong ;-)**

 ** _Response_ :**

 **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D**

 **And yes... maybe she can! :D**

 **BUT PERHAPS YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO FIND OUT FOR YOURSELVES NEXT TIME! :D**

 **Please R &R! :D**

 **~Seth**


	7. Chapter 7

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter Seven:

"TROLLS IN THE FOREST!"

::::::::::::::::

Several days later, the company was riding through a rainstorm, and almost all of them were terribly displeased with this, being soaking wet didn't bode well for the dwarves or even our hobbit Bilbo Baggins, who had been given a cloak to shield himself from the rain by Aingeali.

However, speaking of the lovely golden-blonde, she was in fact quite pleased with this and actively seemed to be having a conversation with the rain, whispering in words unclear with a soft and kind smile. Thorin, like many others who had noticed her odd behavior, approached Gandalf.

"Gandalf, why is Miss Aingeali speaking to herself?" Thorin asked, a bit hushed, not wanting her to hear them talking about her.

Gandalf turned to him with a smirk. "Oh, she is merely communicating with memories." Gandalf remarked coyly.

Thorin did a double take at Gandalf, giving him a face of pure disbelief and the wizard smiled amused by Thorin's reaction. "You must be joking." Thorin remarked.

Gandalf shook his head. "No, I have never been more serious in my life." Gandalf replied, with an amused look.

Thorin looked back at Aingeali and saw her eyes light up in happiness as she seemed to relive something or reminisce something even. Multiple emotions flashed quickly and suddenly in her eyes, and... the closer he looked, he saw them change color!

He was only brought back from his thoughts and his observations of the girl when Dori exclaimed, displeased: "Here, mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, master Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf retorted, smartly. At this, Bilbo looked rather disheartened and Aingeali snapped out of her visions when she heard the shouts, she turned to look at Bilbo, a bit lost until Gandalf added: "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Bilbo looked a bit curious as he asked: "Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf asked, not understanding Bilbo's question.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo added.

Gandalf looked a bit pleased with this question as he answered: "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards..." Gandalf paused. "You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

Aingeali giggled: "Alatar and Pallando!" She exclaimed with a slightly cocky laugh at besting her own father in memory. And she never even met the two Blue Wizards.

Gandalf turned back to look at her momentarily with an indifferent expression and one of a slightly bruised pride. Bilbo, looking to save the relationship between father and daughter, asked again:  
"And who is the fifth?"

Distracted, Gandalf smiled: "Well, that would Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he... more like you?" Bilbo asked, making Aingeali giggle slightly, only to be silenced by Gandalf's stare of annoyance and slight offense.

"I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Eventually, after a long day of rain, the skies cleared up and sunshine was present again, though evening was arriving and they needed a place to rest. Which they found.

It was what looked to be an old abandoned ruined house and farm, overrun by plants and tall grass. Thorin turned his pony to face everyone, as he announced: "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them."

As he did this, Gandalf and Aingeali dismounted their horse and pony respectively and approached the ruined house. He turned to her with an uncomfortable look and Aingeali looked very disturbed as her eyes lit up in sorrow and fear.

"You sense that?" He asked softly and Aingeali nodded slightly, looking lost as her eyes never found his, instead focusing on the house.

Very concerned now, Gandalf said to himself: "A farmer and his family used to live here..."

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Thorin continued with his commands and Oin obliged.

Gandalf continued to speak, this time loudly: "Aingeali senses something evil and I think it would be wiser to move on..." Thorin approached him as he continued optimistically: "We could make for the hidden valley."

Thorin looked rather displeased at the mention of the place. "I have told you already. I will not go near that place." Thorin stated, a bit irritated now.

But Gandalf was not swayed: "Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

And neither was Thorin, in all honestly: "I do not need their advice." He bit back.

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf continued to suggest.

"Help?" Thorin spat. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What _help_ came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing!"

"Yes, we understand that the elves have wronged you, but only the Elven King Thranduil did that. No other elf did, so I see no reason for you to have such a seething hatred and prejudice for them." Aingeali intervened. Thorin looked at her and walked up to her.

"They have wrong me, Aingeali, regardless." Thorin said, his voice slightly softer but still miffed.

"True, but these elves in Imladris, or Rivendell, have done nothing wrong to you. Is it truly fair to hate a whole race purely on one elf's bad choices?" Aingeali soothed, using a more cooperative and pleasant tone.

Thorin looked a bit conflicted but then asked: "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather... who betrayed my father...?"

Aingeali was about to respond, her eyes gentle and soft but Gandalf beat her to it: "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!"

It was Gandalf's intervension that brought Thorin back to full irritation: "I did not know they were yours to keep!"

Gandalf looked to be in complete disbelief and began to stalk away, his strides angry and even more miffed. Aingeali turned to stop him but then remembered that this was Gandalf, her father, who was the most stubborn wizard in existence. And she realized that would be getting no where if she tried to reason with him.

It was Bilbo and Balin who noticed the angry Gandalf walking away. "Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked, a bit nervous.

Gandalf walked passed them without a second glance. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!"

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" Gandalf spat, walking away and out of sight and into the trees.

Aingeali turned to look at Thorin, whose eyes betrayed a bit of concern by Gandalf's departure but looked not at all bothered and remarked nothing upon it: "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." And everyone proceeded to unpack their sleeping bags and equipment for food and warmth.

Aingeali walked up to Thorin and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you... all right?" She asked, her voice low so no one would hear. Thorin turned to look at her and sighed before nodding.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said, reassuringly and Aingeali gave a meek smile before walking away to join in Bilbo tending to his pony with Balin.

Thorin looked back at her retreating form and suddenly found himself wishing she hadn't left his side. But quickly vanished these thoughts when it became apparent to him that these thoughts were a bit more intimate then he'd like to admit.

:::::::::::::::::::

Eventually, night fell and the company was dining on some strew that Bombur had made, which was delicious. Aingeali was talking to Bofur once more.

"Hm, I feel like I'm going to burst from how much Bombur stuffed us up." Aingeali joked with a silly grin directed at the optimistic dwarf, who laughed slightly at her joke. "But I'm curious, Bofur, what made you compelled to take this journey and help Thorin?"

At the soft yet serious question, Bofur gave a pleasant smile. "Thorin is a friend. Not as close as Thorin or Dwalin are, but we're still friends. I feel compelled to help. I wish to help Thorin reclaim his kingdom." Bofur explained with a friendly smile.

Aingeali looked at him with her big sky blue eyes and Bofur noticed that they began to change color, like the morning sun turning to midday and slowly coming to a midnight blue, the cycle of an entire day. Befuddled, he pointed to them and looked shocked.

"Y-Your eyes! Why, they change color!" Bofur announced and Aingeali blushed, looking down and avoiding his own chocolate brown eyes.

"N-No, they don't!" Aingeali remarked nervously. Bofur's expression turned to one of a building large grin and he scooted closer.

"Can I see them please?" He asked, trying to bend over to look up at her face, only for Aingeali to look away again.

"No, Bofur!" She laughed, as they continued this game of her avoiding looking at him and him trying to find her eyes. However, when it was made apparent that he wasn't going to give up, and considering how much they were laughing at this point, Aingeali gave in and looked at him dead in the eyes, letting him see them change color.

He momentarily was caught completely off guard and his eyes lit up in awe. "Woah..." He said to himself softly. A grin found its way on his face again and he beamed. "They look beautiful!" He remarked kindly and Aingeali's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"T-Thank you... I mean, I hide them because... well, let's face it, not many people would like me if they knew I had changing eye color, which is why I usually just try to keep them from changing color." She said simply yet grateful that he appreciated her oddity. Bofur only grinned more.

"Are you kidding? Why, they look wonderful! It's a damn shame that you have to hide such a wonderful feature from the world." He remarked and Aingeali shrugged.

"Yes, but even so, I'm still learning how to fully hide them. Usually, it appears when I get overly emotional and/or I forget to conceal them." Aingeali explained further.

Bofur gave her a kind smile. "Well, here's what I think you should do; show them off! If not anywhere else, then with us! Don't worry. So long as Thorin likes you, and believe you me that he does, you have nothing to fear about being cast away for your appearance!"

Aingeali smiled happily, barely able to conceal her joy. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it!" Bofur laughed as he began to pour two bowls of stew for Kili and Fili.

Suddenly, Bilbo came around to speak to the two, looking a tad too concerned. "He's been gone a long time..."

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses." Bofur reassured, as he handed the bowls of stew to Bilbo. "Here, do us a favor and take these to the lads."

Aingeali smiled up at Bofur and got up as well, taking a bowl and looking at Bilbo. "I'll come too!" She exclaimed and Bilbo smiled appreciatively. The two walked away from the fire and towards the area where the ponies where being looked after by Kili and Fili. Though when they arrived, the two dwarves looked... troubled. Seeing as they were standing next to each other and looking very, very uneasy.

Bilbo and Aingeali paused between the two. "What's the matter?" Bilbo was almost too scared to ask.

Without a single glance, Kili said: "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."

"Only we've encountered a... _slight_ problem." Fili added.

"We had 16..."

"Now there is... 14."

Aingeali and Bilbo were shocked and confused. "What do mean 'only 14?'" She asked, sounding a bit scolding and nervous.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili remarked as they lead the two passed some ponies and to a strangely uprooted tree.

Bilbo laughed nervously. "That is not good." Bilbo said.

"No, that is not good at all." Aingeali added, her voice less wavery and more firmly directed towards the brothers.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked and before Aingeali could exclaim her complete agreement with this suggestion, Fili cut in:

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it..." Fili suggested and Bilbo approached the tree, still holding his bowl of stew while Aingeali had set hers down a bit earlier.

"Well, uh... look, something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo suggested.

"That was our thinking." Kili replied.

"Something very big... and possibly quite dangerous..." Bilbo finished anxiously. He stood still next to Fili, who suddenly heard a crack and he bent over to lower himself and went into a stance of a hunter hunting a deer.

"There's a light..." Fili whispered. "Over here..." He added, dragging Bilbo with him by his arm, who had no other choice but to follow.

Aingeali stayed behind, knowing this was guaranteed to end in disaster but as she began to turn back to go warn Thorin, Kili grabbed her by the hand and dragged her as well, keeping her low too. She sighed in irritation. Oh well, these boys needed to learn the hard way how to deal with these things.

The four of them crouched beneath a tree and watched what looked to be firelight in the distance. They could hear laughter and grunting from something loud... meaning that Bilbo was indeed right about the creatures being big.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, and Aingeali and Kili replied at the same time:

"Trolls."

The four then started to creep/run up closer to the campsite of three large and stupid trolls. But Bilbo, forgetting his bowl of stew, went to grab it, only for Aingeali too take his wrist and out a finger to her lips as she let his wrist go and urged him to follow her.

Bilbo tucked his lips back as he nodded, a bit sheepish for his lack of prioritizing the most important things and followed her. However, due to their lack of distance between the dwarf brothers, Aingeali and Bilbo were forced to hide away behind a large tree to avoid a troll, carrying two new ponies to the campsite.

As he passed by, Bilbo and Aingeali walked behind him carefully before finding Kili and Fili also hiding behind a tree. "He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo cursed to himself. "I think they're going to eat them, we should do something!"

Kili and Fili looked over at Bilbo and Aingeali gave them a warning glare, knowing what that look was for, though they payed her no heed. "Yes, you should. Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you!" Kili suggested and Bilbo and Aingeali both began to protest against this, Aingeali being the most vocal.

"It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!" Kili assured.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili instructed and as they both ran back to hide, Bilbo looked ahead in confusion and Aingeali looked at Bilbo, unable to look away because of her fear that he would accept their idiotic proposal.

"Twice like a barn owl- No, um, twice like a brown- Once like a- Like a- Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo asked, nervously. But as he turned to look at the two, he realized they were gone.

Aingeali groaned to herself, shocking Bilbo slightly. "Those two will be the death of us..." She grumbled before looking at Bilbo and smiled. " _You_ go back, and tell Thorin what's happened, _don't_ let the brothers see you. _I_ will scope out the camp." She instructed, assuringly, far better than Kili or Fili did.

Bilbo looked appaled. "What? No! And leave you here! That would be-"

"Bilbo, I have leagues more training and experience than you. I know how to defeat a troll if need be." Aingeali urged. However, Bilbo was not swayed.

"No, Aingeali, I will go. You can look out after me if I get into any trouble." Bilbo said, bravely and Aingeali looked a bit taken back but then smiled.

"You selfless, kind, hobbit... I'm going to go get help. Heaven knows Kili and Fili won't do jack." She complimented then grumbled as she hugged him and then pulled away. "Good luck." She whispered and hid in the trees, climbing up one with ease.

Bilbo watched her disappear before walking into the camp to try to find a way to release the ponies...

Aingeali made her way through the trees and expertly climbed and jumped through them, but to her surpirse, when she got back to the companies' camp, she saw Kili and Fili telling Thorin about what happened. At first he looked livid but not at the brothers. Aingeali growled to herself as she realized they had put the blame on probably her and Bilbo.

Angry, she jumped from the branch and walked up to the Durin family. "Thorin. I'll have you know that Kili and Fili did not do the best job in looking after the ponies and got Bilbo involved to not get blamed!" Aingeali scolded. Thorin looked a bit shocked before turning to the brothers, realizing that he was talking to Dis' children, troublemakers at heart and unwilling to accept consequence so easily. Anger flared in his eyes before it vanished and he realized that Bilbo was left alone.

"Get your weapons. We have a hobbit to rescue." Thorin yelled out and everyone's eyes widened as they grabbed their weapons and Aingeali, Fili and Kili lead them to the trolls' camp, where they found Bilbo promptly being questioned and threatened by the trolls.

However, Kili jumped out and sliced the troll's leg who was threatening Bilbo, who cried out in pain as he limped and jumped about before falling over. Aingeali mentally facepalmed at Kili's stupidity for revealing himself so soon and Thorin looked even more pissed.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled.

"You what?" A troll asked stupidly.

"I said: drop him!" Kili threatened and then the troll holding Bilbo threw him at Kili, who barely caught him but fell over. Then all the dwarves but Aingeali came out, deciding that they needed to kill these trolls. Aingeali rolled her eyes at their stupidity but remained hidden as she watched the dwarves fight, however, none of them actually hit the most important part, the neck.

Cut a troll's head off and he's dead.

But to Aingeali's surprise, none of them did this and she found herself pulling out her sword and climbing a tree, ready to attack from above to kill a troll. With the adrenaline of a hunter, she leaped out and laughed as she landed on the troll's shoulder and cut into its neck before falling down and cutting the troll's neck half way through on one side, making the troll start to choke on its blood and fall over, quickly bleeding out.

"Aim for their necks and try to cut!" She screamed before charging again to another troll, moving swiftly around it, slicing at it's upper body but never high enough to strike enough to cut deep into its neck.

Thorin and Dwalin, she noticed found a way, as Dwalin crouched over and Thorin used him to boost his jump, managing a slice on the troll's neck but not nearly deep enough.

Eventually, Thorin looked over and froze, Aingeali followed his gaze and nearly charged forwards but refrained herself. Kili looked terrified as he raced forward, only to be stopped by Thorin. Now why were they ceasing their attacks, you might ask?

Well... because Bilbo was held captive by two trolls, holding his limbs in their hands. "Lay down your arms. Or we'll rip his off!" One of them threatened and Aingeali looked over at the dead corpse of one of the trolls. The alive ones hardly seemed bothered by their comrade's death.

Regardless, Aingeali was the first to lower her sword with no hesitation, followed by Thorin (with much hesitation) and then by everyone else.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Don't bother cooking them!" The second troll remarked as several dwarves were being cooked over the fire. "Let's just squash 'em, and turn 'em into jelly!"

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage!" The 'cook' replied, apparently wanting to have a 'good' meal.

As the trolls talked, the dwarves were complaining and shouting in fear and complete disapproval.

"Actually, nevermind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone." The first one replied.

Bilbo, hearing this, realized that this could be used to his advantage. "Wait!" He cried out and everyone looked over at him, silencing themselves. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

Everyone began to tell Bilbo it was useless to argue with the trolls but the cook looked at him as Bilbo stood up in his sack. "I meant with the seasoning!" Bilbo added, and everyone was left in confused silence.

"What about the seasoning?" One of the trolls asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo urged. And everyone began to protest, some with threats and others with anger. Aingeali however, was utterly confused. Bilbo would never do this, sell them out, unless...

Aingeali's face came to one of realization as she looked over at Bilbo with a grin. ' _Clever, clever hobbit, you!_ ' She thought to herself, cheering inwardly for the Hobbit.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The first asked.

"Shut up! Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk!" The second silenced.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um..." Bilbo paused, having not thought this part out though.

"Yes? Come on."

"Yes, uh, it's, uh... the secret to cooking dwarf is-" Bilbo tried to finish, only to be cut off by the second troll:

"Well, tell us the secret!"

"Yes, I'm telling you! The secret is..." Bilbo paused before looking over at the silently anxious company. "To... skin them first!" Bilbo finished, a bit too enthusiastically then he'd like, but apparently it did the job to sway them. And, of course, the company protested even more with more threats of gruesome deaths for the clever hobbit.

"Tom, get me filleting knife..." The second commanded, only for the other, 'Tom', to disagree.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scarf them, I say, boots and all." 'Tom' replied. However, Bilbo looked over to where the sunlight was peeking slightly and saw Gandalf moving about. He smiled slightly, knowing if he could just stall some more...

"You're right..." the second replied, grabbing Bombur and raising him over his head, even as Bombur screamed and begged to be released. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!"

"No, not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo cried out.

"You what?" The second hesitated.

"Yeah, he's got worms... in his tubes..." Bilbo finished and the second looked utterly disgusted as he threw Bombur back on the ground. "In fact, they all have! They're infested with parasites! It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't!"

Aingeali was half tempted and was close to bursting out laughter from all the bull Bilbo was feeding these trolls and how stupid they were to buy it. She inwardly continued to praise Bilbo for his cleverness and quick thinking.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked, only for Kili to disagree with Bilbo.

"Parasites! We don't have parasites!" Kili yelled out, only for Bilbo to roll his eyes in exasperation and disbelief.

However, it seemed only Thorin caught onto what Bilbo was doing and kicked Kili in the shoulder, making them all quiet before Kili and everyone began to agree with Bilbo. Aingeali was on the verge of tears, trying to contain her laughter.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" Tom asked, standing in front of Bilbo with a menacing look.

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom said, poking Bilbo hard in the ribs.

"Ferret?" Bilbo looked quite offended at this remark.

"Fools?" The first troll asked.

"The dawn will take us all!" Gandalf's booming voice suddenly announced as he stood on top of a rock, concealing the sunlight.

"Who's that?" Tom asked.

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

And then, with a mighty thrust, Gandalf slammed the end of his staff on top of the stone and cracked it in half, letting in sunlight and turning the trolls to stone.

There was a moment of silence before everyone cheered for their survival in what was a rather eventful night...

:::::::::::::::

A/N: Well... this is probably the LONGEST chapter I have ever written! 10 pages! Wow!

Reviews:

 _From Guest_ :

OH MY, GOODNESS... A FEMALE VILLAIN I LOVE IT!

 _Response_ :

Haha! I'm quite glad you like it! :D

 _From Queen MariaTheresia_ :

Oh, you are keeping us in suspense with your finish! Please update soon...

Response:

Heehee, yessss... I did, love... :3

Oh well, thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

~Seth


	8. Chapter 8

"Solem et Lunam Angelus"

Chapter Eight:

"The Race to Safety"

:::::::::::::::::::

A bit later, after getting the dwarves off from the spit and getting the dwarves, hobbit and woman out of the bags, Gandalf walked up to a now turned to stone troll and knocked on its head with his staff. Aingeali approached him and smiled as she hugged him tightly, making Gandalf gasp in surprise.

"I thought we were done for there for a second!" She said, a bit nervously. Gandalf chuckled warmly.

"But we saved you, didn't we?" Gandalf remarked and Aingeali grinned.

"Bilbo was excellent, wasn't he?" She asked, a bit giddy smile on her face.

"Of course he was." Gandalf replied with a smile of his own.

Aingeali and Gandalf then turned to see Thorin walking up to them, he looked a bit sheepish and had a slightly bruised pride due to being in a sack for about an hour or so. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied, with a merry edge to his voice.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Gandalf replied coyly. Thorin gave him a look of bemusement. "Nasty business. Still they're all in one piece!"

"No thanks to your Burglar." Thorin remarked with a slight attitude and mocking tone.

Gandalf gave him a look which told Thorin he was questioning the king's intelligence. "He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that..."

Thorin looked a bit ashamed as Gandalf changed the topic. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors..."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked, a bit worried.

"Ooh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands..." Gandalf said, sounding very concerned now. Thorin gave him a now frightful yet masked with a knowing look. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin concluded, beginning to walk away but then his eyes caught Aingeali's and he turned to her.

"It was not smart or wise of you to surrender your sword so willingly. We could have devised a better strategy." Thorin scolded and Aingeali scoffed.

"Are you kidding? You were going to anyways!" She said, feeling like any sort of trust and borderline friendship they had was naught but ash.

Thorin looked her over and then noticed a nasty looking bruise on her shoulder and her neck. "You're injured." He commented, sounding genuinely concerned. Aingeali used her scarf to cover it up, hiding it.

"I'll be fine. I can heal myself when we rest again, and it isn't that severe." She replied. Thorin felt a bit stupid for a second but nodded once and looked away from her now teal eyes, like the sky was now. When he noticed they were a different color, he looked back and stared.

"Your eyes..."

"Yes, I know, they change color. Usually I mask them with spells, but Bofur told me to be relaxed about it, so I am." Aingeali smiled kindly up at the tall dwarf, who looked back down at her and gave his own smile in amusement.

"Well, all right then. It isn't my position to judge what your body does, though it is curious that they change color in correlation to the sky's current colors." Thorin remarked, now sounding interested. Aingeali put a finger and thumb to her chin in a thinking gesture.

"I've noticed that but I don't have an answer as to why it happens..." She replied, shrugging a bit. Thorin nodded solemnly before a silence fell over them. And this silence wasn't at all awkward, rather peaceful and relaxing.

Thorin looked at her in a manner that suggested she walk with him and she smiled and nodded before the two walked in stride with each other.

The company eventually found a cave nearby, big enough for three trolls to fit inside it. Aingeali could smell the Valar-awful scent coming from the accursed place even from a slight distance. Oh, it was awful.

As the dwarves and the three others accompanying them walked in, many began to cough in disgust as the smell was terrible. Aingeali heard Gandalf warn the company about being careful what they touch and everyone took that as seriously as possible.

Aingeali walked side-by-side with Thorin as they walked down with Gandalf to investigate some swords they saw. Thorin put down his torch to the side as he handed a sword to Aingeali and he picked up another. "These swords were not made by any troll..." He remarked.

"Nor were they made among any smith amongst men..." Gandalf commented as Aingeali handed him the sword Thorin gave to her. Thorin went to go unsheathe the sword, only to pause with Gandalf's following words: "These were forged in Gondolin... by the High Elves of the First Age..."

Thorin went to go put it back, only for Aingeali to put her hand on his hand which held the sword. "You could not wish for a finer blade, Thorin." She reassured with a slight smile.

Thorin decided to give her the benefit of a doubt and unsheathed it slightly, revealing a beautiful and sharp blade, truly a masterpiece. Gandalf smirked to himself as he held his newly found sword to his chest. Aingeali and Thorin made their way out with the rest of the dwarves.

Then something caught Gandalf's eyes. It was another sword, only stashed away in the back of all other swords. He walked up to it, latched his own sword to his belt and picked up the new sword. He unsheathed it completely to reveal another glorious sword. Only this one was coated in a dark blue-like metal with silver lines tracing all over it like nerves in a person's body and they glowed slightly in the dark. Gandalf then noticed the foreign markings on the hilt of the sword and he immediately recognized who the smiths were.

He looked surprised and shocked but hid it well, deciding that this sword was special and needed to be kept. As he went to go leave with the dwarves, his foot hit something. Gandalf looked down to see a smaller sword. With a smile, he picked it up...

Coming out of the cave, Gandalf walked up to Aingeali and Bilbo, who were pleasantly chatting away with each other. "Bilbo, Aingeali! I have something for both of you!"

Bilbo and Aingeali traded looks before the two went to meet Gandalf half way. Gandalf first presented the smaller sword to Bilbo. "Here, this is about your size." Gandalf remarked. Bilbo looked at it before hesitantly taking it. He looked at Aingeali, who gave him an encouraging smile. Then he nervously looked back at Gandalf.

"I can't take this." Bilbo said.

Gandalf only smiled. "The blade is of Elvish make, meaning it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf said.

This only made Bilbo more nervous. "Gandalf, I've never been in a real battle."

"And I hope you never are in one. But if you do remember this, true courage is about not knowing when to take a life... but when to spare one." Gandalf looked at Bilbo assuringly and also quite faithfully. He was putting so much hope and faith in one hobbit it was incredible.

Bilbo thought about it before looking back down at sword, musing. Gandalf smiled before turning to Aingeali and presenting her the more interesting blade. "This one is for you. I've noticed you lack a decent weapon and this one will last you a lifetime." Gandalf said with his usual yet seemingly misplaced mystery.

Aingeali took it and unsheathed it, examining it with awe. "Wow, I have never seen a sword like this before..."

"That's because it wasn't made by anyone on Middle Earth..." Gandalf whispered and Aingeali looked at it in surprise before giving Gandalf a look of pure disbelief and amazement.

"You... can't be serious...?" She asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Yes... that is a sword forged by Angels." Gandalf said with a small knowing smile, though Aingeali was too busy fangirling over the sword to pay attention to Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled softly before suddenly Thorin yelled out: "Something is coming!"

Gandalf looked concern now before saying to Bilbo and Aingeali, along with the rest of the company: "Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!"

Bilbo and Aingeali lingered for a bit as Bilbo unsheathed his sword to look at it in awe and now a slight fear. The two then went to run with the others towards the incoming threat. As everyone prepared to attack when they heard the rustling of bushes growing closer and closer, suddenly a sled being pulled by a bunch of rabbits and an old man dressed in brown robes burst out from the bushes.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He exclaimed as he came to a stop. Everyone looked on in confusion and shock before both Aingeali and Gandalf said in unison:

"Radagast!" Aingeali ran up the wizard and hugged him, who returned the hug, glad to see her just as much. "It's Radagast the Brown." Gandalf reassured as everyone began to put their weapons away.

"Oh, Aingeali! It's so good to see you! You look even more in tuned with your magic than ever before!" Radagast grinned and Aingeali nodded eagerly as the two pulled away from each other.

"I have been practicing, Uncle Radagast! Practicing with all sorts of different spirits!" She boasted a bit, trying to impress him. He chuckled warmly at his 'niece' before his expression turned serious and he turned to the approaching Gandalf.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, a bit concerned now.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf! Something is wrong! Something's terribly wrong!" Radagast said worried. Gandalf looked apprehensive.

"Yes..?" He pried. As Radagast went to say it, he paused and looked forgetful.

"Just give me a minute!" Radagast said, a bit nervous. "Oh, I've had a thought and now I've lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" Aingeali put a hand on Radagast's shoulder in comfort.

"It's all right, uncle. We all forget what we want to say sometimes." She reassured and Radagast smiled at her in thanks.

"Oh. But it's not a thought at all. It's a little..." He paused, sticking his tongue out, revealing a small daddy-long legs on his tongue. Aingeali looked a bit surprised but then giggled as she gingerly took it into her hands and put it into Radagast's awaiting one, who looked down at it with a certain fondness. "...stick insect." He finished.

The company looked on with confused and disbelieving expressions. This was Radagast the Brown? Gandalf decided to break the awkwardness by telling everyone that he and Radagast were going to have a private conversation. Aingeali also followed them, deciding that she also wanted to be made aware of this news from Radagast.

"The Greenwoods is sick, Gandalf!" Radagast exclaimed when they got to a quieter area. "A darkness has fallen over it! Nothing grows anymore. Least nothing good. The air is foul with decay, but worse are the webs."

At this, Aingeali and Gandalf looked at Radagast in shock. "Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked, looking at Radagast with a worried look.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I'm not a wizard. I followed their trail, they came from Dol Guldur..." Radagast said, sounding also very serious and also very scared.

"But the old fortress is abandoned..." Aingeali remarked, her voice soft and meek. Radagast turned to her with a soft yet a not so comforting look.

"No, Aingeali... tis not..." Radagast said, beginning to recount his exploration there: "A dark power dwells in there, such as I have not seen or felt in such a long time... It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can control the sun and moon... I saw her Gandalf... from out of the darkness... A Fallen Angel has risen..."

Radagast looked so enveloped in his story that he looked as if he was reliving the moment again. "...a Fallen Angel..? Are you sure?" Aingeali asked and Radagast snapped out of it.

He gave her a concerned look. "Yes, she was..." Radagast said, his voice wavering, then he pulled out something from his robes. It was a sword but wrapped in cloth. Gandalf grabbed it with care and caution before unwrapped the part where the handle is and looking down at it with fear.

"That is not a sword forged by anyone in this Realm..." Radagast said softly yet with a deep and underlying fear. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of what sounded like wolves howling in the distance. Radagast yelped slightly.

The two wizards and woman went back to the dwarves quickly as Bilbo asked with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights: "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?"

Bofur looked worried as he replied: "Wolf? No, that is not a wolf!" Suddenly a warg jumped out of no where and went to kill a dwarf, only to be killed by Thorin's newfound blade.

"Kili, get your bow!" Thorin shouted and Kili didn't hesitate, noticing a new warg coming at them from the other side. He shot at it and Dwalin dealt the killing blow. "Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, fear now very apparent in his voice.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked, approaching Thorin with fear.

"No one..." Thorin said, surely.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf snapped again, wanting to be sure.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin promised. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted!" Gandalf said, looking around for any potential new threats.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin said, looking also ready to pounce.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Ori suddenly came out from above them on a small hill. Bilbo looked like he was ready to scream from fear while Aingeali retained a steady and calm appearance.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said confidently.

"These are Gundabad wargs! They will outrun you!" Gandalf said, looking at his colleague as if it were a fool's wish to die.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Radagast replied, then a grin came across his face. Aingeali cracked a smile as well at the name of the rabbits. "I'd like to see them try."

::::::::::::::::

Minutes later, as Orcs riding wargs were about to enter the forest to search for the company, Radagast burst out from the side and the pack started to chase him instead. Aingeali could hear Radagast taunting them as he fled.

She cheered for him internally before she was forced to move with the others, keeping a tight hold on Bilbo's hand so that she doesn't lose him. She could not afford to do that.

As the company ran for dear life, trying to avoid being spotted by wargs, Thorin found himself wondering where Gandalf was leading them. As Gandalf ushered the dwarves forwards, Thorin found himself asking: "Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf gave him a quick look which told Thorin all he needed to know. And that was that he would not like it. However, with little to no other choice, he pushed forward until they all hid behind another rock. And then they heard it, a warg was approaching them from above. Thorin looked at Kili, gesturing towards his bow.

Kili nodded once before drawing one back and then turning around to fire it up at the warg. The warg gave a loud screech of pain before falling over, making the company have to work quickly to kill it. Though unfortunately, they were too late and the other orcs were alerted to their position.

They stopped for a moment before Gandalf cried out: "Move! Run!"

And everyone began to run, following Gandalf to a seemingly empty field with rock formations sticking out from the ground. "There's more coming!" Kili yelled as they were getting surrounded.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin replied and Aingeali decided to help out as well, using her magic to blast two wargs running at them, along with Kili who would either shoot them, killing them or even take a kill for himself. Though it wasn't enough and quickly enough, the wargs were closer and closer.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked, yelling. Everyone looked around and found that the Wandering Wizard was missing.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin jumped to the conclusion and Aingeali gave him a cynical look.

"Oh, have ye of so little faith?" She asked sarcastically and Dwalin looked at her threateningly. She only made a face childishly at him.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin cried out, drawing his sword. Aingeali drew hers as well and everyone who lacked a weapon, drew their own out.

Suddenly, all the growls and howls of the wargs and orcs went quiet and so in confusion so did the company become quiet. Then, a dark light blasted from the sky down and a good 50 meters away from the company. Everyone looked on in confusion as the light soon afterwords vanished and all that was left was a figure. Humanoid and completely black, with the exception of its eyes... which were an icy and cold violet.

She grinned before beginning to walk towards the company, drawing out a pitch black sword with jagged and uneven sides.

Suddenly, Gandalf popped out from a rock formation nearby and yelled: "This way you fools!"

Aingeali was the first to notice along with Bilbo and Thorin who urged everyone to follow the wizard. The company began to retreat and slide into the small crevice where Gandalf had disappeared into.

Aingeali looked back at the figure who was now far more closer than any warg and realizing that everyone else would be too slow to stop the figure, Aingeali charged towards her, readying a battle stance. She went on the offense and began to sword duel with the feminine humanoid who was fast, if not faster but Aingeali had her own skills and powers to back her up.

She blasted the figure with a beam on yellow light magic, and the creature stumbled back, hissing in rage and pain before snarling and charging forward again, this time with more speed.

Thorin watched the battle between the two females before he realized that everyone was safely inside the crevice. Except for Aingeali and himself. "Aingeali!" He called out loudly and worried. Aingeali's eyes met his for s split second before she nodded and dealt another blast of magic, knocking back the female a good few meters and diminishing Aingeali's magic to need a recharge.

So Aingeali ran back to Thorin and the two quickly slid down into the crevice. Hiding away safely.

Gandalf immediately went to go see if the two were hurt and sighed in relief when he realized that she nor Thorin was. The company then heard a horn and then followed by the cries and painful howls of the wargs being hurt and wounded, along with the tramping and neighing of horses.

Then an orc was suddenly dropped down into the crevice and the company was ready to kill it. Only the realize that it was dead, with an arrow protruding from its chest.

Thorin pulled it out and realized that it was familiar. He snarled. "Elves." He threw the arrow to the floor bitterly. He then turned to Gandalf with an accusatory look and before they could break out into a fight, Dwalin's voice cut in:

"I can not see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur replied eagerly yet also scared. He did not want to go back up there and everyone agreed.

Gandalf smiled whimsically. "I think that would be wise..."

The company walked down the pathway, it was narrow so they were forced into single file. Aingeali was with Gandalf and Bilbo as they all seemed to feel a certain and familiar magic. Eventually, they came to the end and found themselves right where Thorin was never eager to go to. Most of the company were deeply displeased while Bilbo looked on in awe and amazement and Aingeali and Gandalf merely smiled widely.

"The valley of Imladris... In the common tongue, it's known by another name..." Gandalf began but Bilbo cut in:

"Rivendell..." He said in pure awe, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful city.

"Here lies the Last Homely House, East of the Sea..." Gandalf finished. Thorin, angry, stalked up to the wizard.

"This was your plan all along! To seek refuge with out enemy!" Thorin spat. Aingeali looked at him in disappointment and their eyes met for a moment before Gandalf cut in.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf scolded. Bilbo made an 'oh-shit' face and Thorin continued to argue back.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?!" Thorin scoffed. "They will try to stop us!"

"Of course they will." Gandalf remarked, as if it were completely expected and normal. "But we have questions that need to be answered." At this Thorin shut up, realizing that Gandalf was right, though would not ever admit it.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm." Gandalf smirked down at the dwarf. "Which is why you will leave the talking to me." The wizard finished before going up to the front of the company and leading them forward.

Thorin hesitated but his eyes found Aingeali's, who only looked reassuring and smiled gracefully at him. Thorin found himself smiling back slightly, finding that her smile was indeed quite contagious. The two followed the company as well, quite ready to rest for a bit...

::::::::::::::

 **And VOALA! Chapter 8 is done! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you leave Reviews as well, they help motivate me to write! :)**

 **Oh and also, OMG the shadow lady returns! And she is not fucking around! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R &R! **

**~Seth**


	9. UPDATE

Hey Guys!

So, sorry to say but I'm going to be going on a permanent hiatus for all of my stories on fanfiction.

And the reason why that is is because I have other stories to work on. Original stories and books I have been dying to complete already. I need to stop writing fanfiction because it's negatively affecting the quality of my actual work.

I have a recommendation for anyone looking to write anything original - don't use fanfiction as a starting ground. Fanfiction honestly gives you so much crappy writing problems and you cannot iron it out unless you read actual good literature.

I can no longer participate in these stories because they no longer have any real meaning to me. The quality of my work and creativity has degraded thanks to fanfiction and I cannot allow that to affect my work any longer.

So, for probably the next couple of years or whenever I'm writing something original, I will not be writing or reading much fanfiction.

I still love my stories on here, trust me, I do. It kind of hurts to let them go but I have to. It's for the greater good on my part and I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter for some stories for months, even years at a time. I'm finally letting you guys know what has been on my mind forever now.

If anyone is interested in still following me, my work or is even remotely curious about anything I write or draw - I have multiple social media profiles on different platforms.

I have a Youtube channel called _Sage S. Adoren_ where I make animatics and analysis videos.

I have a twitter with the same name where I retweet and talk about my own life and random shit.

I have a Tumblr with the handle of sagetheai where I upload art and rarely put up some short stories and also post updates for my stories.

I have a where you can support me financially, again, known as Sage S. Adoren.

And finally, I have a website where I post updates on my original stories called .com(SLASH)sagesadoren

So that's that.

I'll hopefully see y'all on the flipside

-Sage


End file.
